First Love
by ShadowOfSelfDestruction
Summary: After Dark Side of Dimensions, Yami tries to get back into contact with Yugi by visiting Yugi's world with his spirit, but is apparently invisible to the common human eye. Desperate to see each other again, Yugi knocks on Kaiba's door to use his time portal and visit Yami in the past. But not everyone in the palace agrees of these innocent visits.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: First love**

 **Pairing: Yami x Yugi**

 **Warning: yaoi (boyxboy) and eventually mature content, don't read if you don't like!**

 **Plot:** After Dark Side of Dimensions, Yami tries to get back into contact with Yugi by visiting Yugi's world with his spirit, but is apparently invisible to the common human eye. Desperate to see each other again, Yugi knocks on Kaiba's door to use his time portal and visit Yami in the past. But not everyone in the palace agrees of these innocent visits.

 **Chapter 1: first contact**

Yugi was sleeping soundly in bed, his bright eyes now completely shut as he had fallen into a deep slumber, unaware of the other presence in his room. His soft breathing filled the dark room with a light, rhythmical humming. He turned around in his sleep, sighing deeply when his left side of his body finally reached the embrace of his warm bed, and returned to his dreamworld again far away from Domino.

The dark room was slightly led up by the moon's light, yet the light was also interfered by the other presence in the room, sitting on the window-sill with one leg dangling next to him, the other also resting on the window-sill. Yami arched his back, stretching it against the wall and gazed with a soft smile upon the boy. It's been a few days since he's come to this place, and he always sat on the window-sill, looking from afar at his other self, intensely watching how the boy slept at night, only to sometimes be ignored when Yugi got up to get some water and go back to sleep, without acknowledging the other presence. Yami smiled as he sighed again, Yugi mildly smiling too as he was probably having another dream again. At the action, the pharaoh's smile turned into worry again and he bit his bottom lip, raising his other leg up and wrapping his arms around them, his feelings of happiness and warmth suddenly turning into worry and pain. It's been a few days, but he couldn't keep this up, he thought. Only to sit here, look at his other self, gaze at him the entire night and being ignored when the boy looked straight through him. He was just a spirit, a ghost, unable to show himself to Yugi, unable to touch him, to talk to him, to smell him… He couldn't keep doing this torturous travelling any longer. And yet, he wanted to every night.

The pharaoh got up from the window, his transparent feet touching the floor without any sound. In this form, he had a pale skin and always wore the clothes that he usually wore when he had still been entwined in Yugi's body. The belts around his waist jingled with every incoherent step he made, although no one except for him would hear it. Yami had an idea all of a sudden, and it was worth a try. He walked over to Yugi's desk, scanning the table, his eyes wandering over his deck, then the golden Egyptian box, and then over a pen and some paper, which seemed like homework about history. He reached out for the pen, but his hand went straight through it. In fact, it went straight through the paper and the desk too. Yami grunted and withdrew his arm immediately, rubbing his wrist like he was hurting while he actually hadn't felt a thing. When he realized how hopeless the situation was, he rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to Yugi again, who was still sleeping soundly with his blanket firmly wrapped around him like a cocoon.

Yami dropped down on the floor next to Yugi, not even trying to effortlessly sit on the side of his bed. He hung his head for a while and combed through his hair with the same hand that had tried to pick up the pen. The situation seemed more hopeless than he had feared. He looked up again at his other self, watching how his breathing escaped his small lips, counting it, reassuring himself with the reflexive sound. His hand reached for his face, this time going straight through the boy. Yami looked away in agony.

The pharaoh startled when he heard a soft noise coming from the boy and looked at his left, staring into sleepy, purple eyes. He held his breath when he realized Yugi was looking right at him. His other self made another sound, obviously confused from his slumber but slightly awake, carefully stirring in his cocoon of blankets, before completely opening his eyes. Yugi used his arm to get up a bit from his bed, rubbing his eyes when he thought he saw something. When he looked around in his room however, he saw nothing. And yet, he couldn't help but stare to the emptiness in front of him next to his bed. Yugi waited for a while, trying to listen as if he would perhaps hear what he was looking at, yet nothing came. So the boy looked away disappointed and rolled over again in his bed, trying to catch some more sleep before he had to get up in the morning again for school.

Yami only gazed forward with a hurt expression on his face as he realized Yugi couldn't see him at all. He dropped his eyes to the floor again and decided to go back to his own world again. His body evaporating in the moonlight along with his clothes.

When the pharaoh woke up again from his trip to the future, his dark purple eyes stared at his ceiling in his own bedroom. His skin was now tanned again, still wearing his royal garment and crown, realizing he hadn't changed to go to sleep again. He rose from his bed, his legs still feeling featherlike from his spiritual travelling, opening the gigantic door to the main hall. Outside, his servant Akili, was sitting on the floor, waiting for her master to tell her he wished to go to sleep. She looked up at her pharaoh, confusion written all over her face as she noticed he was hurting, sadness written all over his face. He turned around again to walk into his room, leaving the door open, implying her to follow him and prepare him for bed.

* * *

"Say, have you thought about college already, Yugi?"

After staring for fifteen minutes at his bento, Yugi was met with bright blue eyes and a cheery smile. Tea took another bite from her lunch and eagerly waited for Yugi to answer. The boy looked around at his friends, all enjoying their lunch on the rooftop. He pouted his lips when he realized school had almost finished.

"Can't say I have."

"What?!" All four of them said in unison and looked at their friend.

Yugi raised his brow. "I don't feel like studying anymore. Besides, I'll probably take over Grandpa's shop anyway…" He felt slightly awkward when his friends were still looking in shock at him.

"Wow Yugi", Bakura smiled away in his usual, way too positive attitude, "I always thought you would be the one to go study something super difficult and out of our leagues."

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"'You're pretty smart, Yug'," Joey spoke as he, in a very unappealing manner, sucked a piece of squid down his mouth, "if there's anyone who shouldn't be thinking about going to college, it's probably me."

"You're not stupid, Joey," Yugi spoke sincerely, followed by Tristan's snickering. Joey heard that and hit Tristan on the head before both of them started quarrelling again.

Tea sighed at the scene and focussed back on Yugi. "You should just do what you like, Yugi! No matter what, I'm sure you'll end up just fine."

Yugi blushed at Tea's comment. He had given up on Tea after he figured she'd had a huge crush on Yami, or rather Atem, as that later appeared to be his name. But that wouldn't stop him from turning red once in a while in these situations. It had been a few weeks since all that chaos had happened, and a few weeks since he had, for one last time, seen Atem again. He had been so caught up with the fact that school was almost over, that he had completely forgotten about the fact that this time, he would probably never see the pharaoh again. Or it was rather about denying that fact than 'forgetting' it. Even thinking about it now lowered his spirit.

"You okay, Yugi?" Bakura asked with a smile. Yugi nodded and then got up from his seat when the bell rang, glad lunchtime was over.

* * *

The same appearance was sitting on the window-sill again, on leg dangling next to him. Yami's head was resting in his hand, staring unbothered out of the window. He saw a cat passing by in the moonlight, and after that a young couple walking to their house. He was bored till death (ironically) sitting in this room and yet, he never even considered leaving.

When there was nothing 'interesting' to watch outside anymore, he turned his gaze upon his other self again. This time, the boy used his blanket as a body pillow instead, since summer was at the door and it was pretty hot in Domino. The pharaoh smiled, it wasn't nearly as warm as in Egypt. It still was a sight to see though, Yugi holding tightly his blanket, his shirt half exposing his stomach and one of his hands nonchalantly dangling in the air. He seemed in a much deeper sleep than last times he had visited him, maybe because of the warmth. Yami got up when he heard his other self whisper something in his sleep, arching over to his bed and resting his ear near the boy's face. He whispered something intelligible and made soft, weary noises. Yami smirked and sat next to his partner on the ground again with legs crossed, listening to the reassuring sounds Yugi made in his sleep, before he finally whispered in a dreary, careful way "Yami." It was so warm, so fragile and silent that Yami had barely heard it. Yami's face turned into a caring smile when he heard Yugi whisper his name and nuzzle deeper into his blanket.

"I'm right here," he whispered and tried touching his cheek, much to his disappointment of course not being able to, but pretending at least for a moment that he was. "I'm right here…"

* * *

"Hey Yugi," Tristan whispered. "Yuuuugiiiii."

Yugi turned his head annoyingly and snatched a rather mean glare at his friends. For once he was trying to pay attention in history class since it was about ancient Egypt, a subject that somehow, interested him at least somewhat more than all the other boring subjects they've dealt with this year. "What?"

"Look at page 112." Joey whispered and Tristan, again, had to refrain himself from laughing out loud.

Yugi turned his book to page 112 in a very aggressive way, annoyed by his friends, and scanned the page quickly with his eyes when he saw a small column in their history book with the title 'did you know…'. When he read the section, his face turned as red as a tomato and he closed his book with a loud smack, making the teacher look in his direction.

"Something wrong, Mr. Motou?"

"No Miss," he replied and puffed when his teacher turned around again to continue the lesson.

"Speaking of the Egyptian Pharaohs, Yugi, would you be so kind as to read the small paragraph on page 112?"

Yugi was about to faint when he heard his teacher say that. Hesitantly, he replied a quivering yes and opened his book on page 112, hearing Joey and Tristan laugh behind his back while Tea was shooting them angry glares. With a trembling voice Yugi began reading the paragraph one page 112.

"Did y-you know that, in a-ancient Egypt, common people could not look at the p-pharaoh's face without permission from the pharaoh himself. Only a f-few selected could look at the pharaoh's face, and no one but the maids could touch the p-p-pharaoh, except for the pharaoh's children and –" and with that last word, Yugi held in all of his breath to practically vomit the last word out, "wife."

Joey and Tristan were by now laughing out loud in class, the other pupils having no idea what was so funny and the teacher telling both of them they could meet her after class. Although Joey and Tristan would probably get detention, they continued snickering nevertheless without even considering the threat from their teacher. Yugi slumped down in his chair in embarrassment.

* * *

"Don't worry about it Yugi, no one in class knew what was going on, and Joey and Tristan got what they deserve." With that said, Tea flipped back her hair in contempt and drank from her juice box, almost crushing the cardboard in her hand. Joey and Tristan were still in class writing an essay about why not to laugh with ancient Egyptian traditions.

"Say, what was so funny about it anyway?" Bakura looked at Yugi with questioning eyes. "Did it have something to do with that spirit inside your millennium puzzle?"

"Well, err…" Yugi hesitated to respond when Tea got in between. "So what if you looked Yami – I mean – Atem, straight in the eyes like, literally every time you saw him, we all did that back then! It was completely different, it's not like we knew those traditions in the first place! And because you sometimes 'touched' him doesn't make you his –," Tea waited awkwardly before deciding not to finish that. She looked at Yugi and Bakura who were looking at her with confused eyes. She crossed her arms and said 'nevermind' before looking away with pouting lips. It didn't really matter to Yugi, it's not like he really took that 'fact' as something personal. Tea was right about the fact that back then, things were a lot more different and complicated, so it wasn't like they were sticking to ancient traditions. Still, it left him feeling somewhat confused.

* * *

Back in Egypt, after a tiring day, Atem decided to retreat in his chambers, explicitly telling his guards to let no one in. It was sometime in the afternoon. The entire day he had travelled from one place to another in the city, around the city, as was his duty as pharaoh, when he all of a sudden decided he wanted to try and visit Yugi again. However, he didn't feel like waiting until the sun had left, he was much too stubborn for that.

He laid on his back in his bed, watching the tops of the poles of his golden four-poster bed, slowly closing his eyes and concentrating on the silence in his room. He had never done this during daylight, which made it a lot more difficult for him to concentrate than he had hoped. He forced his eyes closed and imagined his spirit away from his body, travelling to an unknown time.

* * *

Back in class, the last period to be more precise, Yugi was resting his head on his desk while the teacher was busy writing an extra long math exercise on the blackboard. His head rested on his arms and he closed his eyes for a while, trying to catch some lost sleep from last night. He'd been sleeping restlessly lately. For some reason, he always felt like someone was watching him in his sleep. He didn't know who, and strangely enough it didn't feel threatening. Instead, it felt warm and safe, like he was being watched over.

And even stranger, he felt those eyes at this very moment.

He hastily looked up from his desk, gazing in front of him at the incomprehensible energy he felt before him. Just like when he was sleeping, he didn't see it, but he was certain it was there. Unbeknownst, he reached out with his hand to the entity in front of him of which he was so certain existed, only to claw at emptiness.

Tristan nodded his head towards Joey, implying him to look at the other direction. Both looked with arched eyebrows at Yugi whom was reaching for something imaginary with his hand. Joey tapped Tea on the back and she looked too, also with a puzzled and confused look on her face.

"Yugi," Joey whispered loud enough to wake him up, but it was only Bakura who now also watched as Yugi was still reaching to the nothingness in front of him. It almost seemed like Yugi was sleepwalking… with his eyes open?

"Yugi!" Joey spoke in a stage whisper, worrying that the teacher might hear him. "Damn it, Yugi!"

But Yugi didn't hear it, he was drawn to the mysterious darkness in front of him, desperately trying to reach out for something tangible, yet he did not feel anything. He wanted to see it so bad, he would do anything to see it, it felt so warm, so caring, so familiar. He just knew…

He touched the tip of a finger with his own and shrieked, almost breaking contact but not yet. He watched the hand he was touching intensely and reached for it, now holding it tightly, without looking at the face of the entity yet. To his surprise however, he felt that the entity was burning in pain by the touch but wouldn't refrain either. When Yugi decided to look up, his eyes locked on his other self, betraying a feeling of loving and happiness, but he also saw a twitch of pain from the burning feeling in his hand that Yugi somehow did not feel. Yami looked at his partner with glazy eyes, gasping as he realized that with all his might and strength he was able to hold his other half. He felt the loving gaze of his aibou watching him and he wouldn't, no matter the burning pain in his hand and heart, let go of his hand.

Yugi arched up from his seat, his chair falling to the ground as he tried to reach closer to Yami before he vanished into thin air. "YAMI!" He yelled out and saw the last glimpse of his smiling face burning away before he was completely gone. When he realized what had happened, he looked around in class to see all faces around him muttering and gossiping, not even realizing his hand was still reaching in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Motou?!" Their teacher crossed his arms and waited with the chalk in his hand for a somewhat meaningful explanation to his actions. Yugi doubted he could take any more embarrassments today.

"It's my fault," Joey stood up, "I made spooky sounds while he was sleeping and he probably freaked out."

"I'll be seeing both of you after class," the teacher said before turning around and continuing the lesson. Yugi picked up his chair from the ground.

* * *

Atem gasped for air when he woke up from his journey again, arching up in bed trying to regain his breath. He stared in front of him, processing what had just happened.

"Pharaoh, I am sorry to disturb you," Isis, one of his servants walked in, head down as to minimalize eye-contact with the pharaoh. "There's an emergency for which your presence is required."

Yami's breathing became more steady as he calmed down. He looked at his hand and noticed the burn marks on his skin had turned red and swollen.

"Pharaoh!" Isis spoke out, looking at the hand Yami was holding up. She urged his maid Akili to attend his wounds and told the guards the emergency would have to wait.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that, Joey," Yugi spoke as they were both walking home from school. It was already 8 o'clock, but the teacher had made them stay to clean the entire classroom. Both of them were starving.

"You kiddin', anything for you, Yug'," Joey winked and placed his arms behind his head while walking. "Besides, it's better than an apology for Tristan and my behaviour this morning."

Yugi smiled at that remark. That was in fact true.

"So err, what exactly happened back there? Were you dreaming or something?"

"It was nothing," Yugi responded. "Wanna go to burger world? My treat!"

"I'd do anything for free food."

* * *

I really hoped you liked the chapter. Please review, it always helps! I don't update on regular intervals, I have a fulltime job so I just write when I feel like it, and after rewatching the entire series of Yugioh, I got inspired. I do predict however that it's going to be quite a long story...

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: First love**

 **Pairing: Yami x Yugi**

 **Warning: yaoi (boyxboy) and eventually mature content, don't read if you don't like!**

 **Plot:** After Dark Side of Dimensions, Yami tries to get back into contact with Yugi by visiting Yugi's world with his spirit, but is apparently invisible to the common human eye. Desperate to see each other again, Yugi knocks on Kaiba's door to use his time portal and visit Yami in the past. But not everyone in the palace agrees of these innocent visits.

 **Chapter 2: first words**

Yugi was restless that night, tossing and turning in his bed, even waking his grandpa to come and see if everything was alright. He just smiled and said it was probably the heat, but he knew better. He was confused in every inch of his bone. Confused about what had happened, about how it had happened, about how he had felt. He reached for his chest, wishing to hold the millennium puzzle which was no longer there, longing to see Yami again. He remembered the pained look on Yami's face when he held his hand, he felt how his hand was burning even though it was a spirit. He wondered if Yami – he means – Atem was okay, if he had wounded himself by doing that. He felt stupid for having reached out for him while realizing it was physically hurting him, but it was an urge that he could not contain, and it frightened him. To this point, he didn't even know how he was supposed to feel.

It had, most certainly, not been a dream. He had felt the soft skin of his hand touching his, and it had felt exactly the same as in the past. He blushed remembering that blasted paragraph he had to read in history class, shaking that thought away. Yugi was also certain that the eyes he had felt on him the last few days, maybe even weeks, had been Yami's. Yami had been looking over him it seemed, for a reason he did not yet comprehend.

Yugi stayed up all night overthinking the actions he could do to try and make contact again with his other self, when an idea finally occurred him.

* * *

"Hey Yugi," Tea smiled as Yugi walked down the stairs in the Kame Game Shop, stuffing some toast in his mouth with his backpack already half on his back. "Oh, you're leaving? I figured we could go to the park together today, or perhaps a movie?"

His grandpa nodded, somewhat perversely, behind Tea's back from his counter, implying Yugi should definitely go on a date with Tea (at least, that's what it looked like). Yugi frowned at the idea. Any other time, he would've been the first one in line to go on a date with Tea, especially since she had come all the way here to ask him herself. However, he had other things on his mind now.

"Actually, I was about to visit Kaiba."

"Kaiba?" she asked and tilted her head. It wasn't like they were friends or anything. Behind the counter, his grandpa was shaking his head as to why he would say something like that.

"Well, I was wondering if he could help me out with something." He continued and laughed a forced smile. "You can come too, if you like?"

"I'd love to!"

* * *

"So you're saying you actually SAW Yami back in class?!"

"Well, yeah," Yugi scratched the back of his head in an uncomfortable way. He noticed how Tea fell silent after that confirmation. It pained him to see that she was apparently jealous that Yami had reached out to him and not to her. "I figured that, perhaps Kaiba still had that time portal he used last time to – again – challenge Atem to a duel. But I doubt he'll let me use it…"

Tea sighed at that sentence. "We all know Kaiba well enough for that…"

Yugi's spirit had now dropped to zero as he facepalmed himself. The idea had been rather hopeless from the beginning, yet he wanted to give it a try. Tea's reaction didn't give him any more confidence however. Oh well, there was no harm in trying.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"But, Kaiba, I can –"

"Forget it."

"Kaiba, you're not even –"

"I said no."

"But, Kaiba –"

"No."

Kaiba walked forward, bending over until he was able to look Yugi straight in the eyes. "No." He repeated again, turned around in his usual dramatic fashion and went back to his office.

"You're a jerk, you know that!" Tea yelled before the doors closed and they couldn't see Kaiba nor his ego anymore. Two guards already showed up to kick them out but Tea just shoved them off, grabbing Yugi's hand and dragging him outside. Yugi couldn't help but fluster at the touch.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Tea was obviously annoyed by the very short yet aggressive dialogue that had just occurred. It was mostly Tea whom had spoken. Yugi sighed. He thought he had grown stronger and more confident, but he had barely said a word.

"Let's just forget about it, Tea."

"So, you're just gonna give up? That's it?" She said that rather irritated, but then looked at Yugi's defeated face.

"I just… We'll wait until he reappears. Nothing's lost as of yet, right?" He looked at her with saddened eyes. Tea didn't know what to say to him. "Yeah," she whispered, "you're right."

* * *

The King of Egypt did not often leave the palace, since he was but a mere 'child' as the court would refer to him that needed yet to learn the dangers of the outside world. Yami liked to scold at that statement, having saved Egypt – and the rest of the world – from utter despair when he had defeated Zork together with Yugi and his friends. Still, the court took most of the pharaoh's important decisions for him, obviously consulting the pharaoh first. Yami agreed at most times however, since he really had no idea how to 'control' and entire kingdom anyway. He was after all, a tat too young to rule over an entire dynasty and flourish its welfare without really having any knowledge about it. And having been trapped in an ancient puzzle for the last 5000 years hadn't really replenished any experience either. He knew his father had died too young for him to properly pass down the throne to his only son when he would've come of age, but unfortunately, that tragic loss could not be altered. Yami had to take responsibility as the heir of Egypt and accept his faith as pharaoh. He only wished he could get some more spare time once in a while.

The slaves gazed at their king in awe as he proudly strode down the tomb, admiring his grace and beauty. All of them dropped their equipment and fell to their knees, their heads touching the sandy ground as a sign of respect to meet their King. Yami awkwardly frowned with his face and urged his men to get up. No matter how many times, he'd probably never get used to that.

When he saw Mahad standing near an ancient, golden door that finally seemed to have been opened, he quickened his pace, making his bodyguards behind him slightly stroll after him. He nodded at two more servants near the door when he passed them and placed his hand on Mahad's bare shoulder, making the taller man startle a bit before turning around.

"My King," he greeted and fell to his knee, looking at the floor to avoid eye contact.

"Rise, Mahad," Atem softly whispered as he offered him a hand. Mahad looked at it as if being blessed and took his hand to get up, afraid rejecting the gesture would seem disrespectful. He continued looking at the ground however.

"We were finally able to enter the temple, my pharaoh, but it seems we haven't figured out how to activate the mirror yet," he spoke as he watched how the prince strolled through the gigantic tomb room, resting his hand on what appeared to be a 'mirror' as Mahad referred to it. Yami gazed at his own reflection, slightly disappointed by the find. The mirror was actually supposed to be a portal as the ancient hieroglyphs told in the scriptures, but it was either still closed or malfunctioning.

"There must be something missing," Yami whispered to himself, trying to figure out the missing piece of the puzzle. He thought about Yugi finishing the millennium puzzle with the last piece that Joey had returned after having throwing it away. "But what…"

"If I may, my King." The pharaoh turned around to see and old man with turban, holding scrolls in his grasp. The pharaoh spoke none as a sign for the professor to continue. "It says right here in the scrolls that a last ingredient is needed to activate the magic of the mirror, but it is written in a riddle and we haven't been able to unravel it."

The man offered the scroll to Yami by kneeling and looking down. Yami took the scroll and unrolled it to read the riddle himself.

 _The liquid of men that is said to speak truth, will fall down before the face of he who mediates between gods and mankind._

Yami looked confused at the scroll, raising it before him as a way of trying to understand the words better. He was quite certain that 'he who mediates between gods and mankind' was referring to the pharaoh, thus him, but the liquid of men? Did it mean blood? There was no point in spilling his own blood if he'd be dead before using the portal. God, he hated these ancient ominous riddles, why did everything had to be written so mysteriously in ancient Egypt? He returned the scroll to the professor. Frustrated, he barged off to see the light of day again and return to his coach to return to the palace. Unbelievable that a bloody riddle was getting in between him and Yugi.

* * *

Yugi was half asleep, half awake dozing off on his bed, his blanket kicked away due to the heat, reaching for his chest. He had tried multiple times to fall asleep, but he didn't want to miss another chance of seeing Yami, although that chance was getting smaller every night. It had been five days since he'd last seen the pharaoh before him, appearing in class. He had stayed up all night to try and communicate with him. He even talked out loud asking him if he could hear him. Obviously he never received any response. But what worried him most was that he couldn't feel his presence anymore either. He recognized it now, knowing that it had been his eyes resting on his sleeping figure the nights before. When Yami appeared, it felt like Yugi's surroundings went completely silent and time had stopped. He didn't need an explanation for why he was so certain he knew Yami was there, he just knew. But now, he didn't feel anything.

His eyes dozed off again for a while, when all of a sudden he felt a slightly choking atmosphere around him. His eyes flustered open as he scanned his room for any sign of Yami, worryingly flying his eyes over every inch of the room as if he would miss Yami if he wasn't fast enough. His gaze stopped in front of him, as he looked at the end of his bed, his mind telling him to halt. He stared at the emptiness for a while, feeling the atmosphere at this corner of the bed probing his heart closest. He held his breath before speaking

"I know you're there." He kept on looking at the empty spot, his eyes not leaving it for a second. He bit his lip as in questioning what to do, and decided to reach forward. He crawled at the end of his bed, his hand carefully waving at the oddity in front of him. He felt nothing however, nothing but the slightest bit of what seemed like a warm and thick breeze, confirming that there was something there. Yugi retreated his hand, still looking at the thick air with longing eyes. He had never felt so certain now that Yami was sitting in front of him.

All of a sudden, Yugi felt an intense warmth touching his cheek, and finally saw but a fading glimpse of Yami's soul presenting itself with a loving smile in front of him. The thumb of his hand softly caressed his cheek. Yugi was about to place his hand on top of Yami's, but Yami pulled back his hand and slightly twitched, reaching for his hand that was burning in pain, a small drop of sweat (as far as that's possible for a spirit) rolling down his forehead. Yugi looked at him with sad eyes.

"I knew you were here," he whispered. "I knew you'd come back." He tried hard to fight back any tears. The last thing he wanted was to seem vulnerable in front of his other half.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." Yami smiled. His face turned sour however as he saw the pained look on Yugi's face. Was he hurting him?

"Stop it." Yugi's voice was hoarse as he spoke those words. He dropped his face as not to look the pharaoh in the eyes as he knew he was hurting him with his words. "I don't want you to do this if it's too painful for you. So please," and Yugi looked up again, his eyes glazy and almost crying, "stop it." He couldn't help but act emotional when it came to his friends' health, that was just Yugi's personality.

"I tried to," the pharaoh admitted, "but I can't."

"Why not?" Yugi asked. He looked afraid at the pharaoh as he gained distance and held both Yugi's hands. Yugi felt how the touch was burning on Yami's skin. He didn't want Yami to keep hurting himself just to touch him.

"Because not seeing you hurts a lot more."

When Yami spoke that last sentence, his spirit turned into thin air again and the pressing atmosphere in Yugi's room had evaporated. Yugi looked dreadfully at his hands as he realized Yami's had disappeared again. When he was certain he was alone in his room, he couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

* * *

Yami's face turned sour as he replayed the memories of three days ago. He remembered how devastated Yugi had looked when he had been reaching out for his hands despite the burning pain. He knew Yugi well enough to know that his actions were but the cause of Yugi's grief, Yugi would never want Yami to hurt himself for merely being able to touch Yugi. But the pharaoh couldn't refrain from it. Now that he knew it was somehow, with the utmost concentration and energy, possible to hold his other self for just a few seconds, he was craving for the touch more and more. It had been a curse rather than a blessing to being able to contact Yugi in the future. Yami was actually doubting if his trying to make contact with Yugi had been a mistake that would cost him Yugi's happiness.

"How's the search? Did you find the answer yet?" Yami looked at the giant mirror in front of him before turning around and facing Mahad. The taller Egyptian looked with agonizing eyes at his King, afraid to tell the news.

"I'm afraid not, my King."

Atem had come to the tomb three days in a row this week, always hoping for new findings, answers and perhaps even a portal, but to his sorrow, there were none. He felt how his desperation slightly grew into anger and frustration. He realized he talked with a sharp tone to the slaves and Mahad and tried to suppress his temper, but wasn't able to. This portal was his last resort to trying to make contact with Yugi in the future, and he realized it was slowly slipping away from his hands.

"Then try harder," he replied before snatching the scroll from the professor again, staring blindly at the frustrating riddle clattered on it in ancient hieroglyphs. He escaped a groan before throwing the scroll to the wall, the professor hastily picking it up to see if it was damaged.

"The liquid of men, the liquid of men," he kept on repeating to himself as he paced up and down in the temple, his hand resting on his chin to reinforce his thinking. The liquid could be anything. It could refer to a liquid inside a human, such as blood, urine, even seamen! Or maybe it was the liquid that they needed in order to survive, like water.

"The liquid of truth," Yami whispered again and halted in the middle of the room, his servants worryingly looking at their King. He groaned again. What the hell was the liquid of truth supposed to mean?!

Inflamed, the pharaoh smacked his hand fiercely against the wall, some of the dried up stones crumbling down as the blast echoed through the chamber. A medical employee rushed to the pharaoh's hand to look at the damage, afraid his hand was broken, but it wasn't even bruised. In fact, his burning marks from last touching Yugi had vanished as well. Instead, the nurse looked into hateful eyes when the pharaoh glared at him for having touched his hand. The man immediately dropped to his knees and pleaded for mercy, but Atem just walked away, his cape dramatically fluttering behind him as he left the tomb.

When he returned to the castle, he decided to retreat in his room where he leaned against the balcony above the royal gardens. He rested his arms on the stone rail and watched as the sun hid itself beyond the horizon once more. The flinched as he thought about Yugi, being unable to see him. His effort of touching his hands last time had made him to weary to travel any time soon to the other world again. How he longed to see his other half again, but could not. The pharaoh lowered his gaze and shut his eyes firmly, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

"I came as fast as I could!"

The pharaoh was all out of breath when he entered the ancient temple and saw Mahad. Mahad immediately started walking to guide his King towards the tomb room. "The door suddenly started glowing right after sunset. We don't know how long it will last."

"Glowing?" Yami repeated as the two of them paced down the long corridors, Mahad having trouble to keep up. "Yes," he confirmed.

"Then that means," the pharaoh halted as he walked into what used to be an old, dusty tomb room, now led up in a beautiful dark blue light, looking in front of him at the glowing mirror, "it's working."

Mahad stepped aside and urged the other employees to do the same, giving their King some time to admire the portal. They had no idea as of yet however what purpose the glowing mirror had.

Yami gazed at the portal in awe, his heart skipping a beat as he realized he would finally be able to perhaps hold Yugi again. He held his breath, a small gasp escaping his lips, the blue light reflecting in his dark purple eyes. The pharaoh swallowed uneasily and suddenly rushed forward, almost running towards the mirror. A firm hand stopped him before reaching it however, an angered Atem looked at his loyal servant resting his hand on his shoulder.

"It's too dangerous," Mahad spoke, clear worry in his eyes, "I would be honoured to risk my life for the sake of yours, my King."

Yami's expression relaxed by his words, suddenly realizing how hard he had been on his friend the last few days. But this was a quest he had to do, and he was the only one who had a slight chance of pulling it off. He was the only one with knowledge of the other world, the only one who remembered the maze of endless futuristic houses and streets in Domino. He had been chosen by the gods and blessed with their powers, that's why he would be the one to do this.

"Alright," Yami returned Mahad's words with a pained smile. He saw how that Mahad was relieved by his answer.

In a quick movement, Yami pushed Mahad back with his strength and ran into the time portal. He heard Mahad yelling before vanishing in the bright blue light, his body going numb and yet feeling like it was being torn apart from the inside. Yami screamed when he fell into a bottomless pit of blue flames that dragged him to darkness. The light of the portal closed and everyone looked at their own reflection in the mirror again.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: First love**

 **Pairing: Yami x Yugi**

 **Warning: yaoi (boyxboy) and eventually mature content, don't read if you don't like!**

 **Plot:** After Dark Side of Dimensions, Yami tries to get back into contact with Yugi by visiting Yugi's world with his spirit, but is apparently invisible to the common human eye. Desperate to see each other again, Yugi knocks on Kaiba's door to use his time portal and visit Yami in the past. But not everyone in the palace agrees of these innocent visits.

 **Chapter 3: first visit**

Yami slowly opened his eyes when he came to, his head throbbing with pain. He noticed he was lying on a soft surface, a fluffy white carpet to be more precise. He jerked when he felt the weight of his own head, his brain pounding, trying to burst out. His hands grasped his hair in an attempt to stop the headache almost feeling like a hangover. He rested for a while on the soft carpet, his breathing short and unsteady, before it slowed down to a normal pace. Everything around him was blurry and the amount of light present in the small room was dazzling his eye-sight. The lightbulbs brightening the tiny room were neatly arranged around a large mirror. Yami looked terrified at the lightbulbs. He was in the future.

When he slowly arched up with a still throbbing head, he searched for support against the wall and noticed a small stool in the corner of the shed and rested on it. His eyes wandered through the room, waiting to see clearly again before trying to get up. When he did so, Yami felt how his legs were trembling and barely holding him up. When he took a first step towards a hanging curtain, his legs gave into the weight and dropped his body to the ground, ripping the piece of cloth down with him. Some people who heard the noise looked back and saw how the pharaoh was lying on the ground, squirming and trying to get up.

"Are you okay?" a young girl asked and reached out a hand for the foreign man to grasp it. Yami all to willingly held onto it and let the girl help him get back on his feet. His hand covered his face and the other one was still holding onto the wall. Only after a few seconds he took a better look at the girl standing in front of him. He was only slightly higher than her. She was wearing a T-shirt was a nametag spelled on it, with next to her name the word "shopping assistant" written on it. Yami wondered where in the bloody hell he had winded up of all places in Domino.

"Please, I need to know where I am." He held the woman with both his hands tight around her upper arms, slightly shaking her with what little strength he had. The girl flinched at his touch and blushed, turning red by the foreign man's handsome features.

"D-domino shopping centre." She managed to say. Yami let go of the girl and walk away from the fitting rooms, his cape hovering along the swift turn. He heard the girl call out to him when he walked away but didn't look back. He needed to find out where the Kame Game shop was.

Dozens of people turned their hands, some of them even sniggering when Atem walked past in the enormous shopping centre. He realized he wasn't exactly dressed to blend in whatsoever, but decided to search for Yugi first and then worry about his appearance. He pouted at the reaction of the passing people, annoyed at how he could've forgotten how disrespectful people of this time were towards their superiors. Yami sighed. Of all the places he could've entered the future, faith chose a place when Yugi _barely_ spent any time. If only it had been at the gaming hall, things would've been so much easier.

The young pharaoh found his way out of the shopping centre, startled on his way as it had been a long time since encountering an automatic door. He looked around at the overwhelming crowd parading through the streets of the city, looking for any familiar sign that would ring a bell.

"You!" Yami pointed at a random boy sitting on a bench with his skateboard beside him. The boy looked bored at the pharaoh. "I need your knowledge of this city's maze to guide my way to the Kame Game Shop."

The boy's eyes widened questioningly.

"You will be rewarded by the Gods for your help."

The boy just frowned his eyebrows before his mother took his hand and dragged her son away from the strange man. Yami murmured before turning to a young woman. "Please, stranger, I need to find the Kame Game Shop in order to find my other self."

The young woman stared blankly at the pharaoh, chuckling and whispering to her friend walking next to her. Both girls flirted with the foreign man, making Yami turn red, and grasped for his tanned arms to hold them.

"The what now shop?" The left girl asked and smirked challengingly at Atem. The other touched the golden crown in his hair. "The Kame Game Shop," he continued, quite uncomfortable by their touches and flirting. Modern people were so disrespectful towards their Kings.

"Never heard of it," the right one said.

"I'll check my phone for directions," the left one then said. Her thumbs wavered over the small keyboard. "It's about 45 minutes on foot."

"That's no good," Yami spoke and pushed the other girl's face away as she was rubbing it on his arm. "Is there a faster route?"

"Well, you could take the subway every five minutes, that would take you about 10 minutes."

"Excellent!" And the other girl fell on the ground as Yami completely pushed her away now. "How do I take this 'subway'?" Yami hovered his eyes over the smartphone in great admiration, leaning over the shoulder of the girl. She just looked at him with the weirdest face.

"How about we offer you a lift? You don't exactly seem like the type of person to be able to buy himself a ticket." The girl smirked.

"A what?"

* * *

Instead of waving the two girls goodbye as a normal person would, Yami took the liberty of bowing when the car drove off. The two girl chuckled shyly and waved the foreign man goodbye before driving away, having dropped the King off in front of the Kame Game Shop.

Yami stood in front of the shop, feeling smaller than ever before. He swallowed uneasily, suddenly regretting this idea. What if Yugi didn't want to see him? What if he really wanted Yami to stop making contact with him? And what if it would still hurt to touch him… Yami considered all the possibilities, running over and over them in his head, the outcome always different and yet the same. Even if Yugi didn't wish to see him anymore, at least he would finally be able to let go of his other self, as painful as it would be. He had come this far, he couldn't return anymore. God, he didn't even know how to.

As he walked forward, finally determined to claim his faith and meet Yugi in the real world, he suddenly realized his body was turning shallow again. When his purple eyes gazed at his hands, he noticed how their presence was slowly but surely fading. Yami panicked. "No," he whispered, not yet. The young pharaoh started running towards the entrance door of the Kame Game shop, the door now seeming further than before. With every step he took, it felt like the door was only getting smaller. Yelling in pain, Yami felt his body began burning all over the place, his head filled with ice cold water and his feet became heavy concrete. With a quivering hand, he forced himself to turn the knob of the door with his last breath, opening it and falling inside. When he dropped to the ground, his body was being thrown into a bright blue light again in an endless pit of nothingness. He screamed when he felt like a weight was crushing his bones and sucking his blood dry, loosing conscience.

Solomon cracked his back in pain when having tried to reach for the highest shelf behind his counter. He let out a small moan and rubbed the sore spot when he heard the jiggling noise of the bell from his entrance. However, he saw nothing.

"Strange," Solomon spoke and closed the door again, making the bell ring a second time. "Probably just the wind."

* * *

"What do you want for dinner, Yugi?" His grandpa asked cheerfully and hummed while walking to the kitchen.

"I don't really care," Yugi replied impassively and changed from one channel to the next on the television, not taking interest in any of the shows. His head was resting in his hand, with a bored expression on his face, not lying when he said he didn't care. Solomon sighed while watching his grandson stare his eyes out at the screen. Ever since Yugi had seen the pharaoh one last time during that duel with Kaiba, Yugi had seemed so passive.

Yugi clicked again, and again, and again, then saw a flash of a dressed up Yami, clicked again, and – wait what? His thumb pressed back a few times to find the channel where he had believed to see Yami. He stopped at the news channel.

" – _dressed in a peculiar way was walking in the Shopping Centre of Domino. People couldn't believe their eyes when they saw a foreign man with traditional Egyptian clothing appearing out of nowhere in a clothing shop before running off."_

" _The guy just randomly appeared in one of the fitting rooms. I don't know where he came from I never saw him enter!" A shopping assistant spoke._

" _You talked to the Egyptian man?"_

" _Yeah we even gave him a ride. He was alright, told us he was a pharaoh looking for someone. He kept asking us to take him to the Kame Game Shop," two girl in the news spoke._

" _The 'Kame Game Shop', situated at the West Side of Domino City, is actually –"_

"GRANDPAAAA!"

"What?!" Yugi's grandfather ran towards the living-room to see Yugi with a flustered face pointing at the television, showing footage of whom he recognized as Yami wandering around in Domino City. He rubbed his eyes, thinking that his age had finally gotten the better of him. "B-but, that's impossible!"

Solomon stared at the television for a few more seconds when he noticed how Yugi sprinted out of the room and grabbed his jacket. "Yugi! Where are you going?!"

"I need to talk to Kaiba!"

Yugi ran the entire way from his grandpa's gaming shop to the Kaiba Corporations tower at the other side of the city. He didn't even know he had the stamina to pull of running this much. When he arrived, Yugi knocked, no rammed on the glass door and urged for someone to let him in. A woman at the welcoming entrance opened the door and let the wired up kid in. Before even asking how she could be of any help, Yugi sprinted into the lift and pushed the button to the 21st floor about ten times when the lift finally closed. He knew Kaiba would be furious if he'd barge in his office.

"Kaiba!" Yugi pushed the door open with his shoulder, literally dragging his worn out body inside, almost stumbling over his own feet for being too hasty. The oldest brother looked at him with raging eyes, signing his men to get rid of the intruder.

"Wait!" Yugi yelled before his bodyguards decided to throw him out. They grabbed Yugi's arms but he yanked them off, having Kaiba's attention with his out of the ordinary behaviour. Kaiba looked intrigued at the boy, wondering why he was so sharp all of a sudden.

"You saw the news, didn't you?"

"I did," Kaiba answered in boredom, leaning back in his chair. "Is that all?"

"You have to let me use the portal, Kaiba! He came back for me!" Mokuba watched Yugi's words drown in desperation, his hands gesturing compassion as he pointed at himself. He looked back at his brother, unsure of how he would react.

"You think quite highly of yourself, Yugi. Why do you think he would come back for you? Do you really think he'd go through the trouble of –"

"YES HE WOULD!" Kaiba's eyes widened in shock. Having spent quite some tournaments with Yugi, he couldn't remember him ever having yelled so loud. And his face, never had he seen it so inflamed with anger and determination. Mokuba hitched, he knew Seto would never agree to this.

"Please, Kaiba," Yugi fell on his knees in front of the CEO and pleaded on the ground. "Please, just let me use it once."

Kaiba's face twitched, he despised the weakness Yugi displayed in his office. He signed again for his men to get him out. They dragged the young boy out of the office, Yugi screaming out cursewords that even Kaiba had never heard of before. The older brother growled slightly as he heard the boy still rumble in the halls, until they were in the elevator. He saw absolutely no reason for him to let Yugi use his time portal.

* * *

"Yugi…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Tea closed her eyes and sighed, sliding herself against the closed door to Yugi's room. She shook her head towards Solomon who was standing in the hall, hoping Tea could perhaps talk some sense into him. The old man stubbled back down the stairs when there was no improvement. Bakura returned, crossing Yugi's grandpa on the stairs, followed by Tristan with a takeaway from Burger World. Tea rolled her eyes when Tristan began eating from his burger without a care in the world, except for his stomach.

"Did he say anything yet?" Bakura asked.

"Except for 'leave me alone', 'I hate my life' and 'you don't know what it's like', no, not really," Tea smiled wryly, getting annoyed by Tristan's eating noises.

"Where's Joey anyway?" Tea asked.

"I don't know," Bakura responded and looked at Tristan. "Tristan, where is Joey?"

Tristan stopped eating to look at the white-haired boy, and replied with a stuffed mouth. "He told me he had to do something."

Right after that sentence, the three of them heard a noisy blonde barge in downstairs, nearly giving the old man a heart-attack, before running up the stairs and see his friends sitting on the ground near Yugi's door. "Move, move!" Joey shouted and urged Tea to get away from the door, the girl hissing at the pushing of his hand.

"YUG!" Joey shouted in an exaggerated and loud way, "I TALKED TO MONEYBAGS! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS ROOM AND USE THAT FUCKING PORTAL BEFORE HE CHANGES HIS GODDAMN MIND!"

His three friends looked baffled at the pouting blonde who was ignoring their faces on purpose. They waited for the door to open.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Yugi yelled back in the same exaggerated and loud way. He theatrically swung open the door and grabbed his blonde friend's shoulders.

"YES! LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" The three of them stared at the two blondes yelling at each other dramatically but also a tad excited. Yugi rushed himself down the stairs followed by his friends, almost running over his grandpa as they ran to Tristan's car to drive towards the corporation.

* * *

"Now remember, you have only on hour in the portal starting as soon as you enter it. When you return, you can only –"

"Use the portal again after an interval of 24 hours. I know," He smiled at Mokuba who was adjusting the bracelet around his arm, instructing what the different buttons do. He reminded him to always wear the bracelet, no matter what. Kaiba was nowhere to be seen, none of his friends had any idea why the CEO had agreed for Yugi to use the time portal all of a sudden.

"Say, Joey," Tea whispered as she watched how Mokuba explained a few more things before Yugi would leave. "How exactly _did_ you convince Kaiba to let Yugi use the time portal?"

"Doesn't matter,", he shrugged and looked away with a red face. Tea turned red herself.

"Be safe, Yugi!" Bakura waved excitingly at his friend with a smile on his face. Yugi waved back at him before he heard Mokuba say 'initiate'.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHH!"

Yugi screamed out his lungs all the way down, as he was falling in magnifying speed towards the surface. He covered his face with his hands in front of him when he was about to hit the ground at great speed, afraid his body would explode as soon as he had reached the earth. All of a sudden, Yugi felt an enormous weight hold him back, and he carefully opened his eyes to see that he was floating a few inches above the sand, and then suddenly was dropped on the ground nonetheless. The boy puffed when he felt his body hit the burning heat of the sand, restlessly gathering his strength to get to his feet. When he was standing, he saw the city of Egypt in the far distance, along with the gigantic palace of the Pharaoh, now but a seemingly small ant at the end of the horizon.

"Damn it!" He cursed and started running ambitiously towards the city.

After a full fifteen minutes of running on foot through the desert, he arrived at the arch of the city's entrance, his hands resting on his legs to bend forward and catch his breath. He didn't know how much more he would be able to run today.

When he saw multiple faces around him bulging their eyes out when they saw the violet-coloured teen, Yugi swallowed a slight panic down his throat. He didn't feel nearly half as comfortable now compared to when he was walking alone in the sand surrounded by snakes and scorpions. The said boy thus started walking away with worrying eyes, noticing the many faces turning to look at him. The walking turned into speed walking, and eventually running again, hundreds of natives running after him in extasy and admiration, wishing to meet and touch the person that they had mistaken for the Pharaoh. Yugi ran as fast as he could, his breathing turning into a scream when he almost reached the door of the palace. Two men standing guard near the gate looked confused at each other before returning their eyes to the insane display of what seemed to be the pharaoh sprinting for his life towards his palace, followed by a flock of people reaching out to try and grab the pharaoh. One of them quickly pushed open the palace doors and let the boy run into the palace while the other closed it and tried to push back the crowd.

"Pharaoh." The guard that had helped Yugi inside leaped on his knee and lowered his face to the ground. "I – forgive me – we thought you were resting."

Yugi was lying on the floor, his chest pumping up and down from the several miles he had just raced on his feet. When he had entered the castle, he had been running so hard that he had tripped over his own feet and had literally rolled his way inside. He rather enjoyed lying on the stone ground for a while now.

After several deep inhalations, the boy rose to his feet. "I'm not the pharaoh," he blurted out while continuing panting, "but I need you to take me to him."

After a lot of pressing and begging, Yugi convinced the guard to lead him to the pharaoh. The man stopped at the door of his master's bedroom and implied for Yugi to get in without following him. In ancient Egypt, only a few selected people could enter the pharaoh's chamber. When the door opened, Yugi peeked inside to see a young woman on the bed near a sleeping men. It took him a while to realize it was his other half.

"Yami!" Yugi's voice was swift and worried when he recognized the man as the pharaoh. He launched forward, reaching out with his hand to walk towards his enormous bed, when a tall man he recognized as Kaiba's ancestor stopped him. "I remember you," he spoke softly, but also cautiously. "You're that boy that helped us save Egypt."

"I am," Yugi answered. He couldn't help but think how he liked this Kaiba more than the future one.

He stepped aside to let Yugi pass and when he did so, Yugi searched for his final stamina to run towards his other half, lying unconsciously in bed. The woman next to him continued writhing out a cloth with fresh water and rubbing her master's forehead with it. Yugi stared aimlessly at Yami's face, not knowing how to feel. Despite being worried, Yugi couldn't help but think how peaceful and kind Yami looked when he was asleep. He suddenly realized that he had never seen Yami sleep before, because Yugi could never enter Yami's soulroom in the past without his power.

"What happened," Yugi asked, his eyes still fixed on the sleeping figure, sitting on the ground beside the bed and resting his arms and face on the bed. He felt slightly relieved when he took note that Yami's chest rose naturally up and down with his lungs, seeming healthy. He waited for the woman to answer since she was closest to him, but she made no move whatsoever. Instead, Seto replied.

"The Pharaoh entered a portal to another dimension. When he finally returned, he had lost consciousness and was covered in skin burns all over his body."

The small boy gazed over Yami's body to study the bruises on his skin, and yet saw nothing. He looked confused at the sleeping figure before replying. "But I don't see anything."

"Don't underestimate the power of our King."

Yugi looked up at past Seto's smirking face, watching as the tall man walked out of the room to leave Yugi alone with his other half. Yugi frowned concerned at the peaceful figure on the bed, his right hand reaching for Yami's fingers before entangling them with his own. Through the connection, it almost felt like he could feel the pharaoh's steady heartbeat. It went very slow, but it eased Yugi's mind with every beat it made. For the first time in years, he was finally able to hold his dark half again without any disturbance, yet it had to be under these circumstances. It pained Yugi's heart. He wished so intensely for Yami to clutch his fingers around his hand in return. Instead, it felt like he was holding dead weight.

In curiosity – and slight boredom by now – Yugi tilted his head to look at the young woman sitting next to Yami on his bed, still brushing the wet cloth on his forehead. Her face seemed absorbed by her gestures as if she could not let herself get distracted from her work. She was a slender, young woman (about 30), with a toned skin and slender fingers. Her long black hair fell down over her breasts in wavy locks, the rest of the locks gathered on her back in a ponytail. She had a refined and skinny face, she even made Yugi slightly blush. A little voice in his head wondered if she was perhaps Yami's wife?

"You don't talk much, do you?" Yugi asked, tilting his head from the bed a little higher to try and start a conversation with the beautiful woman. He waited for a response but none came. That's when he noticed her peculair choice of clothing. She was wearing a white, oversized dress with a rope around her waist. "Are you a slave?"

"Yes," she answered, and immersed the cloth in the water again.

"Why don't you talk?" He asked with an innocent voice, trying to be nice to her.

"A slave mustn't talk without being asked to." Her voice quivered while speaking. She couldn't remember ever having talked this much in a week. "Fresh water," she whispered and took the bowl with her to get more water from the river. Yugi looked oddly at the door as the woman closed it.

His eyes returned to the pharaoh, still unconscious resting on his bed. His curiosity had decided to leave for bitterness and grief. Despite the lack of acknowledgement, Yugi still firmly wrapped his hand around Yami's, feeling his rough skin brush against his soft one.

Yugi's eyes widened when he saw a slight stir in his other half's eyes, finally revealing dark red/purple eyes behind his still exhausted eyelids. The white in his eyes made his toned skin come to life even more. Tired and slowly, Yami became aware of the soft hand holding his, seeing but a blurry view of a small teen with violet eyes in front of him. The said boy bared his teeth when he took hold of his friend returning to the land of the living, ignoring the pools of water in his eyes when he hugged Yami with every fibre in his bones. Yami was still of slow pace to realize who was hugging him, but recognized the smell and skin of his other half instantly without second-questioning it. Despite his tardiness, Yami let himself be embraced by the familiar entity spilling his tears all over his shoulder. The tanned King whimpered slightly when the first waves of pain coursed through his body as a result of his time-travelling. Yugi held him back to look at his face, seeing behind his tears that his other self didn't feel well, and tried to tug him back in bed. When he did so however, Yami launched forward, trying not to throw up but eventually did so on the other side of his bed. Yami panted heavily and rubbed his mouth with his hand, after a while nestling himself back in bed and writhing together in pain. His skin was burning and yet he felt so cold, his stomach felt like he had eaten sand for days and his head was throbbing with pain.

Yugi caressed Yami's arm softly and noticed how the tension ebbed away, repeating the act continuously, until his hands were starting to vanish into thin air. "Shit," Yugi whispered, looking at his hands only to see straight through them.

Yami's hand grabbed Yugi's t-shirt to gain his attention and make the boy turn his gaze. "Don't go," he spoke with a prostrate voice, his eyes giving Yugi a feeling of guilt.

"I'll come back tomorrow," he yelled more instead of answering, grabbing both of Yami's hands before it was too late. "I promise!" And the boy evaporated from his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: First love**

 **Pairing: Yami x Yugi**

 **Warning: yaoi (boyxboy) and eventually mature content, don't read if you don't like!**

 **Plot:** After Dark Side of Dimensions, Yami tries to get back into contact with Yugi by visiting Yugi's world with his spirit, but is apparently invisible to the common human eye. Desperate to see each other again, Yugi knocks on Kaiba's door to use his time portal and visit Yami in the past. But not everyone in the palace agrees of these innocent visits.

 **Chapter 4: first kiss**

Yugi was speedwalking through the streets of Domino. At first, he had been strolling from school to KC, after an averge of 30 seconds (as soon as he was around the corner and his friends couldn't see him anymore) he had begun running however as if his life depended on it. All he could think of was Yami. How sick he had seemed yesterday, how joyless his eyes had appeared when he had to leave. He desperately wanted to be by Yami's side again as a supportive act.

The boy with violet eyes pressed the button to the right floor in the elevator and soon after entered the room. There was no one controlling the computer system but the time portal seemed to be active for some reason. Yugi looked around if he could see Mokuba, but the younger kid was nowhere to be found. This made him impatient. He saw the bracelet on the table that he had to wear last time while time-travelling with a note next to it.

 _Everything set._ _Kaiba._

Yugi frowned is discomfort, not knowing if Kaiba referred to the younger or older brother, although he had the slightest guess. He shrugged and decided to leave for the past nonetheless.

When he opened his violet eyes again, the landing this time a lot better than the last, he was standing in the city near the pharaoh's castle. 'Good', he thought. He had changed the coordinates with a few numbers so that he wouldn't have to run his entire way through the desert and city again. As the teen strolled around the palace, he was let in by one of the guards whom guided – without asking or anything – Yugi inside the castle, again to Yami's room to let him enter.

Akili opened the door with a crack, noticing the innocent figure she had met yesterday, and opened it with a bow. Yugi nodded friendly at the woman and hurried his way to Yami, who was sitting half-dressed on the edge of his bed.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled and ran towards the slightly taller man, pulling him into a gentle hug. Yami laughed sincerely and caressed his friend's back, enjoying the innocent comfort of his warmth.

"How are you today?" And the boy took a seat next to the pharaoh. Akili walked up and continued massaging her master's shoulders and neck to relax the tensed muscles.

His shoulders shrugged as an answer. "Better, I suppose. Everyone keeps telling me I need more rest, but I think I'll cope."

Yugi profoundly watched the woman's slender hands work her way around those tanned shoulders, his skin shining from the aromatic oil she was using. He stared for a while at his glimmering dark skin before realizing what he was doing and shook his head in confusion. The tanned man saw Yugi's actions, his arms resting on his legs as he was leaning forward, shifting his gaze in front of him. "Thank you for coming back," he said, gaining Yugi's attention again with the soft words escaping his lips. Yugi looked up and turned slightly red, though he didn't understand why. "I promised you, didn't I?"

In the awkward minutes that followed with only the small squeaking noises of oil being rubbed on skin, Yami shook off Akili's hands and walked around in his room, covering his chest with a long shirt slightly see-through and open at the front. The virgin-white colour made his skin look even darker.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" the older man spoke in an almost tempting way, offering Yugi an endearing smirk to make his offer more appealing.

"Shouldn't you rest a bit more? I mean, two days ago your whole body was covered in skin burns..."

Yami rolled his eyes, annoyed by the same remark he had heard for the fifth time already today. "I am a pharaoh, aibou. I was blessed by the Gods. I heal faster."

Yugi watched how Yami said those words in an austure way, obviously frustrated by everyone who was worrying about his well-being. Uncertain but not wanting to object to Yami's opinion, Yugi agreed and followed the pharaoh outside.

The gardens around the palace were constructed in an architectural and modern (for that age) way, with several types of flowers and trees that were extremely rare to find in the desert. Looking around, the gardens had a somewhat exotic flow to it and also quite romantic. Around the palace there were stone benches with defined details carved into them, probably made by professional artists that also painted the stories and hieroglyphs inside the palace. Yugi found the gardens soothing, the city around the palace wasn't nearly as beautiful and not a single flower or tree grew in the streets there. It was like strolling down the park in Domino, only its more exotic counterpart. A little bit like Yami was Yugi's more exotic other half.

They walked in a slow pace around the gardens, Yugi having to regularly wait for Yami to follow him when he remembered he was walking way ahead. At first, Yami caught up rather quickly, however after 10 minutes his walking got slower with every step. Yugi noticed how he was keeping his head up in his typical proud pharaoh-like way, concealing the fatigue and pain from the after effects of entering the time portal. Yugi sighed, feeling guilty that Yami had to go through all this just because of him.

"Let's sit down for a bit," Yugi smiled and wrapped Yami's arm over his own shoulders for support, walking him over to the nearest seats. Surprisingly, Yami appreciated Yugi's help and dropped most of his weight on the smaller boy, his body exhausted from the small effort of walking but 15 minutes. Yugi carefully helped Yami to sit on the bench and then took a seat next to him, admiring the beauty of the gardens in silence as Yami caught his breath, still denying he wasn't feeling well though.

"It's really beautiful," Yugi spoke, uncomfortably tapping his feet against each other as he had stetched his legs in front of him. He took off his blue vest from his school uniform, sweating under the hot Egypt sun. Yami said nothing, staring with a blank expression in front of him. This made Yugi even more nervous. He had been so excited the whole day to return to his other half, but now that he was here, he received mixed feelings of confusion, not even knowing what Yami was thinking. When Yami used to live in the millenium puzzle, their minds were linked through the puzzle, and they could read each other like an open book. Too many times it had happened that they were accidentally hearing each other's thoughts, and yet now, Yugi couldn't even guess what he was thinking.

"Is it okay if I still call you Yami?" he asked and looked at Yami with a wry smile on his face, looking at his tanned counterpart. "Atem just sounds so strange when I say it."

Yami smiled at Yugi's innocent question. "Even I think it's strange when you say that," he replied, the smile still lingering on his face. "It sort of sounds like, I'm your master." Yami waited after answering, realizing when he saw Yugi's flushed face turning red that maybe, that wasn't the best answer he could've given. He turned red himself, trying to change the subject. "Would you be so kind as to support me back to bed? I might've overdone after all..."

Yugi smiled, standing beside his friend and offering his hand. "I'd love to."

When they returned to the royal bedroom, Yami plumped on the bed and immediately closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing from the energy he had used to go outside. Yugi smiled and tuck him in, sitting next to the pharaoh on the floor like he had done yesterday. The curl in his lips felt so natural because he was so happy to watch a half-sleeping, half-soothing figure on the bed with closed eyes, enhaling deep breaths.

"Yugi," Yami spoke to catch his attention as it seemed he was daydreaming. "Will you hold my hand until you have to leave again, like yesterday?" He asked while closing his eyes again, grabbing the top of Yugi's shirt before Yugi grabbed the hand with his own. "Of course," he answered when Yami fell asleep, his thumb gently caressing the back of his hand.

* * *

Yugi woke up, seeing as it was already dark outside. He yawned, suddenly feeling the pain in his back from having sit on the floor for several hours with his back curved. His sleepy eyes looked at Yami's peaceful face, his eyes still closed and seemingly in a deep slumber. Yugi's lips curled up again in a loving smile, his hand still holding Yami's.

Wait.

He was still in Egypt.

Yugi freaked as he abruptly pulled his hand away, tapping agressively on the bracelet around his wrist, which said his stay was now already six hours instead of one. He watched how Yami stirred in his sleep, turning around in his bed. Yugi pressed the button on the bracelet that was supposedly to take him back to his own time. But he was worried that perhaps he was stuck in the past.

In a few seconds however, he was teleported back through the portal, falling with a loud smack on the floor as he fell through the door. He looked at his watch. It was 10 o'clock in the evening. His grandfather was probably worried sick. He grabbed his nearby stuff and ran as fast as he could towards home.

* * *

"Afternoon, Yugi!" Mokuba greeted cheerfully, the younger brother waving his hand at his guest, finishing the last few touches of whatever he was doing on the computer system of the time portal.

"Hye, Mokuba," Yugi smiled, exiting the lift and walking in the room with his backpack sliding half off his back, dropping it on the floor against a nearby table. He watched Mokuba type some incomprehensible codes on the computer. "Mokuba, I was just wondering,"

The black-haired boy turned around in his office chair to face Yugi who continued talking "Yesterday I spent six hours in the time portal, but for some reason it didn't close."

"Ah, that's possible," Mokuba answered and turned his chair again to continue typing. "Seto asked me to make some alterations in the time-travelling system. It turned out to pretty simple to expand the time limitations on the travelling-system, so I updated it."

Yugi's brows frowned. "Thanks..." 'I guess', he thought. This didn't make any sense. "Why would Kaiba ask you to do this?"

"I think it's better if you ask Joey," Mokuba smiled, knowing even without looking the surprised face Yugi was making.

"Well then, I'll be going." Yugi took the bracelet and wore it around his wrist, activating it.

"Good luck!" Mokuba waved when Yugi entered the portal.

The time portal teleported him inside the castle, in the main hall to be precise. It seemed like Mokuba had also retouched the coordinates. Yugi's footsteps echoed through the large tunnels of gold and paintings, trying to find Yami's room. When he did, he opened the door to find no one in it. 'Strange,' Yugi thought, 'he couldn't possible be healthy enough to go out alone'. After a lone ten minutes of walking, he finally saw a woman passing through the palace. She wore a white dress with a hood and a golden necklace with an eye neatly decorated around her neck.

"Wait!" Yugi yelled and ran towards the woman. The said woman looked up with startled eyes, looking at a figure representing that of the pharaoh, then fixed her gaze on the harmless boy with pierced eyes.

"I'm trying to find Ya– I mean, Atem."

"Speaking the pharaoh's name aloud is an act of disrespect and treason," sharpening her look at the young adult in front of her. She remembered him from a few years ago, but still didn't like how familiar he acted. "You could be hanged for that."

Yugi twitched his face, not really finding the words to answer politely to a death-threat. The woman somewhat scared him.

"Isis," a familiar voice spoke, coming from Seto that joined the awkward duo in the hall, "I remember the pharaoh giving us strict orders to lead his light to him under any circumstances."

The woman bowed slightly and apologized with a snare, the words seemingly bearing no meaning. Yugi watched with tainted eyes as she left, soon following Seto down the hall to another immense door in the palace. He guided him in and soon after left, not wanting to disturb the pharaoh. Yugi watched awkwardly as the figure walked away before opening the door.

The room he entered was humonguos, with a high-reaching ceiling and several pillars holding the building. The moist smell of water filled Yugi's nostils, almost reminding him of a trip to the swimming pool in Domino. He looked upon the beautiful view of a blue river partially occupying the room through the open part of the room that led outside. Inside, there was a floor leading to large stairs of about 3 feet wide of which the second leading downwards allowed entrance to the Nile. The sun that fell inside the room reflected upon the open water, blinding Yugi's sight with it's beauty. He stood in awe, wandering his eyes over every part of the room, never having seen such a marvellous 'bathroom' in his entire life.

"Yugi", and the said boy dropped his gaze towards the man who owned this palace, "you've arrived."

Yugi turned as red as a tomato as he realized Yami was sitting on a step, the water reaching till his abdomen, exposing his tanned chest. His beautiful face charming a loving smile on his lips when he looked at his other half. The half turned around however, covering his mouth with his hands, trying to get the image of Yami's wet chest out of his head. Yami chuckled.

After composing himself, Yugi was ready to face the pharaoh again and only then noticed Akili sitting one step higher next to him, holding a terracotta cup in her hands. She continued pouring small amounts of water on her master's head and washing his hair. Yugi could tell that Yami seemed used to her touches and gestures, probably having done this multiple times. He surpressed a flush on his face when he realized Yami was probably completely naked.

"You're looking better," Yugi smiled, gaining closer but still keeping a safe distance, not wanting to see the part of Yami's body _below_ the water.

"I'm feeling great," he replied, looking over his shoulder to look at his other half, "all because of you." He enjoyed watching Yugi's face redden even further, for as far as that was possible. "I had you made some clothes," and he pointed at a stone table standing near a wall across the room, "I figured your school uniform isn't exactly comfortable in a land of over 40 degrees."

Yugi walked with doubt across the room, seeing a pile of neatly wrapped white clothing on the table and several golden jewels and accessoires around it. He held out the garment, the pile unrolling in a long white dress. "This is a dress." Yugi spoke, confused.

"Everyone in Egypt wears a dress, Yugi," Yami frowned, his face somewhat hopeless by Yugi's remark. "Akili, get Yugi dressed please."

"Wait, what?!" Yugi's head turned around, stepping back almost tripping over the table. "Even if I wear this dress, I'm p-perfectly capable of doing it myself, thank you!"

Akili sat back down, continuing bathing her master, his tanned shoulders shrugging. "Fine then," he replied, looking over at Yugi.

"Don't peak!" Yugi yelled, making Yami smile. When he was certain Yami wasn't looking anymore, Yugi held out the dress in front of him again one more time, sighed, and decided to take off his clothes. What he didn't know however, was that out of the corner of his eye, Yami was persistenly gazing at his other half stripping naked, noticing how he decided not to take off his star-imprinted underwear and pulled the white dress over his head.

Yugi awkwardly looked down at his clothes, the back of the dress sweaping the floor while the front reached about below his knees. The top was sewed in drapage around his shoulders, revealing bare arms. He didn't really like the relieving fit of wearing a dress instead of trousers.

When he raised his head to make a remark about it at Yami, his face melted down in heat when he saw Akili stroking her hands over Yami's dark-toned body with a washing cloth. The sound of stirring water echoed through the room, plunching down on Yami's body, leaving a trail of fresh, dripping water rolling down his back. Yugi swallowed uneasily, not even realizing he had been staring for a full five minutes. A scornful expression painted his face when Akili's hands reached down, washing the part of Yami's skin that was invisible below the water. He sneered, turning his head to not look at it. His face softened, turning slightly confused when he realized he was feeling jealous.

He heard how Yami rised, walking out of the water. Akili reached for a towel and began drying off his toned body. In a small peak, Yugi saw the back of Yami's body in full. Immeadiately, he looked away, embarrassed, sitting down on the ground with his arms wrapped around his knees.

After Akili had dressed the pharaoh, she finished by placing the golden crown on the pharaoh's head, with the eye resting on his forehead and two small wings brushing back parts of his hair.

"What about the ornaments I gave you?" Yugi shrieked by Yami's question, having been completely lost in his own thoughts. "I don't like wearing all those golden bracelets."

"But I had them made just for you," and he took Yugi's hand to help him up, the two boys now standing face to face, Yami's hands holding Yugi's. His eyes looked so warm, so soothing when he watched Yugi. It made him blush again. He sighed. "Alright..."

After a few more adjustments to Yugi's outfit (with the help of Akili, because he couldn't figure out how to put on some of the ornaments), Yami smiled to look at his other half dressed in traditional Egyptian clothing. He began walking and Yugi followed him. "You'll love what I have arranged just for you, my aibou."

"But, you don't have to do all of this for me. Besides, shouldn't you rest a bit more?" He hurried trying to catch up with Yami.

"Nonsense," Yami replied, "I feel fine now that you're by my side."

Yugi wasn't sure how many of those compliments he could still take today without the blood in his cheeks exploding.

When they finally walked outside of the palace, Yami showed him the carriage decorated in golden elements , pulled forward by two horses and a driver. Yugi smiled, an excited expression on his face as Yami offered him a hand to get on.

While they were riding down the city around the palace, Yami pointed at various buildings and places in the city with special stories, he told about the people in the city, about the trading and arts and other things. The entire time, Yugi couldn't contain a wide grin on his face as he enjoyed the passtime but most of all, enjoying the time he could spend with Yami. They talked, gained up on each other's lifes, telling each other about the things that had happened the last year. Yugi felt so happy, he couldn't remember having smiled this much for the whole year.

The atmosphere changed when they walked outside the arch of the city, going through the outer rim. In these streets, the houses were decayed and the people looked exhausted and sick. Yugi's everlasting smile turned upside down when he watched the many people look at them as they passed by, all of them bending through their knees to great their pharaoh. His violet eyes looked at Yami, but his expression gave nothing away of guilt. It took a while before they reached the construction side of the landscape. A giant pyramid stood proudly, half-finished, in the middle of the desert, with multiple scaffolds in wood around it. The carriage stopped, both of them walking down.

"What do you think?" Yami asked as he saw Yugi's astonished face gaping at the height of the pyramid.

"It's beautiful," Yugi answered while still staring at it. "Why are you building this?"

"I wanted to dedicate it to my father's death. As soon as it is finished, his remains will be buried deep inside along with his treasures."

Violet eyes looked away from the building however, hearing someone yelling and arguing. He saw an old man on the ground with a filthy white dress and a rope tied around his waist, begging for mercy as another man standing above him kicked him in the stomach. The younger man wore cleaner clothes, with only a few small golden ornaments. Yugi ran towards the scene. "Stop it!" Yugi yelled before he kicked him again, making the healthier man look up.

"My pharaoh." The younger man dropped on his knees and pressed his head on the ground. Yugi oddly looked at the display, before realizing Yami was standing beside him. The smaller boy took the opportunity to kneel next to the old man. "He's dehydrated, Yami. He needs water." His violet eyes looked pleading at the darker ones.

"Very well." Yami wasn't really pleased with this display, but couldn't refuse those puppy eyes. The servant who had until recently bothered the old man went to get some water.

After the little charade, both light and dark returned to the carriage, Yami dropping his weight on the seat in front of Yugi. "Yugi," Yami spoke darkly, "please, don't ever do that again."

"Why not? That man was hurting!" Yami sighed at Yugi's puppy eyes again, resting his forehead in his hand to ignore them. "I am a pharaoh, aibou. I cannot show weakness to every slave that refuses to work because he has a soar throath."

Yugi's head titled, scorning as a response to Yami's remark. "What the hell, Yami. This isn't like you. You'd never say somethings like that back when you and I were –." And he stopped his sentence half-way, enflared by his partner's words.

"Back when we were _sharing a body_ ," Yami tactickly finished, "I had lost my memories, Yugi." He realized how mean his words sounded and stopped the act of arrogance, leaning over to talk more softly to Yugi. "I can't afford to show mercy Yugi. Do understand that I have a great responsibility towards the future. If I were to suddenly change how Egypt used to be reigned over, it could alter the future. Do you understand, aibou?"

He tried to look into those violet eyes with his inviting ones, but they looked away instead. "Well then, maybe I just don't like how you used to reign over Egypt."

Yami sighed, placing his hands over Yugi's, gently squizing them. His violet eyes finally locked on his darker ones, hinting a feeling of guilt. Yugi had always been terrible at being mad. "Can we just enjoy the rest of this day without arguing?" The bright eyes dozed off and his lips slightly pouted, affected by how benevolent Yami's words had sounded. "Alright..."

When they arrived back at the palace, the sun was slowly dying down and the sky turned darker. Yugi felt exhausted from their entire day of travelling and was looking forward to some rest. Yami invited him to a traditional Egyptian dinner, where they enjoyed looking at the sunset from the dinner hall. Now, they were moving outside the palace gardens again, or rather Yami was leading Yugi towards them. The youngest one held the other's hand and followed his steady footsteps with closed eyes. Yami had asked him to close them because he had one last surprise. Once they were outside, Yugi felt the first small breeze of wind touching his skin and flowing through his blonde bangs. After a while, he felt that Yami had stopped and let go of his hand. Yugi was about to open his eyes when he felt the warmth around his hand return. "Don't peak" Yami whispered in his ear and stepped back. He heard footsteps walking away from him as he was still shutting his eyes closed, restless by the absence of Yami's familiar hands.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Violet eyes carefully opened, soon growing into astonishment as he looked around in the garden. The entire yard was lit up with hundreds of candles, turning it into a romantic garden of darkness accompanied by beautiful fragments of bright lights breaking off the neverending black of the sky. The lights flickered playfully in Yugi's vast eyes, soaking up the sight of the romantic display in front of him.

"It's, it's beautiful," he whispered when Yami came closer to his other half, still lurking over the dancing lights. "But why..."

Yami looked kindly at his other half, holding his hands to gain his attention. "Because you are my light, aibou."

Dark crimson eyes locked with violet ones. Yami saw the confusion in Yugi's eyes, and yet he also saw love and peace. The dark man's smile turned into a frown, beginning to doubt his own actions and troubles of arranging all this. He had known from the beginning that today he would take a great risk, but he wanted to in order to live on with his life.

"Yami," Yugi spoke, now reaching with his hands for the cape draped around Yami's neck. He bore his nails in the soft fabric and slightly pulled him closer. "Why are you doing all of this, I mean," he shifted forward and rested his head against Yami's chest, "why did you visit me every night while I was sleeping. Why did you touch me when it hurt. Why come to Domino if it almost killed you!" Tears rolled down his pale cheeks and nestled in Yami's clothes. His tanned arms wrapped around his other half, holding him closer, enjoying the warmth of the slightly smaller boy standing close to him. "Can I show you?" his baritone voice asked, without letting go. He felt Yugi nodd his head against his chest and slightly pushed his body back. The lights around them reflected in Yugi's tears when Yami cupped his hands around his other half's face, brushing away the tears. His lips hovered over the other, nearly touching. Yugi closed his eyes with the actions, letting all of it happen as he submitted to an unknown urge he had never given into and yet had felt plenty of times before. All of a sudden, he felt heated lips touching his ever so lightly, caressing them with their warmth and love. Yugi gave into the kiss, returning it by lifting his lips along with the movements, wrapping his arms around the person in front of him to get closer to this warmth and love. He rubbed his body against the other, emanating a strange sensation through his body as he opened his mouth and was met with a wet tongue entering his mouth. The tongue traveled around his cavern, exploring every sensation and taste in it until it touched his own tongue, swirling around it in a deep, welcoming kiss. When the tongue retreated, the foreign lips released those of Yugi, and his violet eyes peaked carefully to see the figure of his other half standing in front of him. His elegant eyes lurked in a serious fashion over the bigger ones, awaiting Yugi's response.

Yugi felt confused when he saw Yami standing in front of him. When they had kissed, he had been shutting his eyes closed so tightly like he was trying to deny the fact that it was Yami he was kissing. He took a few steps back and gazed at the floor, tears dwelling up again. Yami's face turned from serious to defeated.

"I'm sorry," Yugi answered barely audible, wiping away newly shed tears. "I – I need some time alone."

Their eyes stared at each other a few more seconds before Yugi fiddled his fingers around the time bracelet, pushing a button to return home again. Yami watched as the figure he held so close to his heart evaporated in the night sky, leaving him with but the darkness and the many candles lighting it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: First love**

 **Pairing: Yami x Yugi**

 **Warning: yaoi (boyxboy) and eventually mature content, don't read if you don't like!**

 **Plot:** After Dark Side of Dimensions, Yami tries to get back into contact with Yugi by visiting Yugi's world with his spirit, but is apparently invisible to the common human eye. Desperate to see each other again, Yugi knocks on Kaiba's door to use his time portal and visit Yami in the past. But not everyone in the palace agrees of these innocent visits.

 **Chapter 5: first confession**

In the Kame Game Shop, Yugi was all alone left with his grief to sob away whatever it was that he felt after the events. As soon as he had left the portal, he had run home, several eyes peering when they saw the boy crossing the streets in traditional Egyptian clothings. Now, he was home, sitting on the floor of the entrance of the shop, for he hadn't reached any further. As soon as he had entered, he couldn't control the endless emotions he had bottled up and had only managed to close the door behind him, only to then dismiss himself into a night of tears. He didn't know what to feel, he didn't know what he felt in his heart. It was the slightest bit of warmth, combined with confusion and disappointment. The disappointment however was rather established towards himself than Yami. Yugi groaned again, piercing his nails in his own arms that he was holding tightly. By now the crying had stopped, his eyes dry and aloof. Now that he had finally calmed down, he decided to go upstairs before his grandpa would be home, not in the mood to talk about it.

The next morning, Yugi was sitting in front of his breakfast, trying his hardest not to fall asleep on the table. His grandfather was humming a nostalgic song in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes from making breakfast, when he suddenly heard a loud bang. When he turned around, Yugi was face-forward in his breakfast, fast asleep.

"Yugi!"

Yugi sprung to life, a panicked face looking for his grandpa in the kitchen. Only then he realized the yolk from the egg running down his face from lying in his sunny-side-up.

"Have you even slept, Yugi?" His grandfather asked. Yugi sighed, brushing away the mess on his forehead with a napkin. "Not really. I can't sleep with the heat."

His grandpa took a moment to absorb that lie (he always knew when Yugi was lying, he was terrible at it) and considered his answer, but was interupted by Yugi jumping from his seat. "Oh no, I gotta run or I'll miss the first period!"

"Alright," His grandpa answered, watching idly as Yugi was struggling to put on his shoes, grabbing some left-over lunch, a bottle of water and his backpack. "By the way, Yugi?"

"What?!" Yugi sneared, somewhat worked up by his delay.

"It might be interesting to know it's Saturday."

* * *

"Anyway, I didn't like the movie. I fell asleep after about half an hour or so."

"Well, it doesn't take a lot to get you fast asleep either, Joey."

"Point taken. Have you seen that movie yet, Yug'?"

Blond and white hair looked at the tri-coloured one, but received no response. Joey raised a brow, annoyed by the lack of attention. "YUG'!"

The boy startled, looking at Bakura and Joey without a grit of having an idea what the conversation was about. Joey waved it away. "Nevermind Yug. Anyways, are you gonna finish that?"

Yugi looked at his half-eaten burger, resting in front of him next to his fries. He handed over the plate to Joey without looking at it. "Here you go."

While Bakura resentfully watched Joey devour the entire burger in one bite, Tea walked in and took a seat next to Yugi. "Sorry I'm late guys, I didn't know what to wear this morning."

Joey rolled his eyes at that statement. He then looked at Bakura who tried to gain Yugi's attention , who had again appeared to have evaporated into thin air. "So Yugi, have you been able to talk to Yami lately?"

"Ah yes, I wanted to ask the same thing! Has he asked anything about us?" Tea's eyes widened in anticipation, bending forward for Yugi's answer. Yugi noticed how he began stammering to come up with a decent answer, the event of yesterday evening replaying over and over again in his head. "Ah, well, yes, of course!" He nervously scratched the back of his head to buy some time. "We talked plenty. He's doing great!"

"But what have you been doing the past three days in ancient Egypt? I mean, you didn't just talk for three days straight, right?" Joey asked and slurped the last of his coke. Three pairs of eyes lurked over the smallest one of the group, Yugi felt how sweat was starting to pour down his forehead. "We – we – we did all sorts of things," Yugi continued, still uncomfortable by the many faces, "We walked a bit, and travelled around the palace, you know."

"Sounds wonderful!" Bakura answered with his usual cheer, dying down the utter silence around the table aside from Yugi's stammering. "Wish I could go to Egypt."

"Maybe we can come with you next time," Tea asked, or rather implied. Her eyes looked hopefully at Yugi.

"I – I don't know Tea. He's been very sick the past days. It might be a bit too soon."

"Oh," the girl dropped her gaze, looking at her own fingers nervously fidgitting around.

"Say, Joey, you still owe us an explanation on how you convinced Kaiba to let Yugi use his time portal," Bakura mentioned.

"Eeeeeh." Now it was Joey's turn to be lurked over by three pairs of eyes. They noticed a hint of fright on the blonde's face when mentioning Kaiba's name. "Just drop it already! It doesn't matter how I did it, the important thing is that Yugi can go visit Yami, right?!"

Yugi listened to Tea and Bakura trying to get more details from his friend, but decided not to mingle in the argument. He looked outside at the burning sun, his thoughts lost in the kiss he had felt yesterday. His hands touched his lips as if remembering how Yami's had tasted, and he felt a feeling of warmth and rest cloaking over his shoulders. He shook his head, waking up from daydreaming and stood up abruptly. His friends looked at him.

"Yug', what's wrong?"

"I gotta go," he answered, and left before his friends could even say anything. He walked outside, the sun kissing his pale skin, and left his friends in the burger restaurant.

* * *

" _Yugi."_

Yugi's eyes tiredly opened, the first hazy looks of what appeared to be a person in front of him. He closed his eyes again, too tired to already wake up.

"Yugi."

The voice was louder this time, more pressing. Yugi opened his eyes again and saw someone standing next to his bed, bending through his knees to look him better in the eyes. He saw dark purple, almost crimson eyes analysing his sleeping form, resting on every part of his body, before looking back in his own violet ones. Yugi began to realize what was happening and opened his eyes properly to look at Yami.

"Yami," Yugi answered, somewhat surprised and a bit scared, probably because he hadn't talked to Yami in two days after what had happened. He wanted to say something but Yami shushed him, a toned finger resting on his lips. So he wasn't just a spirit?

"Shht, it's alright."

"You can touch me?" Yugi asked, shifting his position to sitting on the side of his bed. Yami watched with a smile and took a seat next to him. "Yes," he answered, brushing a golden lock behind Yugi's ear.

"But, how?"

"It appears the portal works vice versa. So I can visit if I want to." He continued caressing his hand over Yugi's cheek, Yugi nuzzling into the feeling of his loving hand. He longed for Yami to touch and love him, and the movement was so soothing after all the pain he had felt the past few days.

"I missed you," Yugi whispered softly, leaning forward to rest his head on his darker half's chest. Yami wove his arms around Yugi's waist.

"I," And Yami placed his hands around Yugi's face, lifting it from his chest to position it closer to his own, his breath lurking over his light's lips, "missed you too." His gentle lips brushed Yugi's slightly and then covered them, making gentle, caressing movements to kiss his aibou. Yugi returned the kiss by softly pressing his lips back, inviting Yami into a deeper kiss. The youngest one decided to let go of all his doubt and confusion, he drowned into a tangling feeling that cloaked his mind, making him forget about all the sorrow he had felt the past days. He opened his mouth, waiting for Yami to enter and devour him, that was all he wanted right now. He could think of nothing else but show Yami how much he loved him through his actions.

Soon after, he felt a wet muscle entering his cavern, playing with his own, swirling around and exploring it all. Yugi got used to the feeling and opened his mouth wider, the kiss becoming more longing and wilder. Playing turned into fighting, battling with their tongues for dominance, as a way of showing their affection to each other. Yugi was no longer afraid of who he was kissing. He knew it was Yami, and that's why he wanted it so badly.

Yami gently pushed his light down, making him lie on the bed. He placed himself between his other half's legs, brushing their bodies against each other, and soon continued the passionate kiss while his bronze hand slid under Yugi's shirt. Yugi moaned slightly in the kiss, the touch of his hand startling him at first, but it was so engaging that his tension ebbed away, leaving the small boy with nothing but desire. He arched his back, urging his dark half to continue his smooth touches. Yami halted for a moment, hovering over Yugi's face with a smirk, finally resting his lips against Yugi's neck. "You're so beautiful," he spoke softly, and gently nibbled on the teen's neck. Yugi turned red and whimpered, titlting his head aside to give Yami better access. Yami practically devoured his neck, sucking and biting on the flesh, leaving behind several bruises.

"I want you, Yugi."

Yugi looked up, seeing Yami with his arms streched resting above his face. He had an intense and serious look, his eyes shining brightly with desire.

"I," Yugi hesitated, still feeling Yami pressing his body against his, "I don't know what – what I want."

"What are you saying?" Yami asked. He took Yugi's hand and gave it several butterfly kisses tickling the palm of his hand.

"I just, I don't know if I want this."

Yami let go of the hand and lurked closer, his face almost brushing Yugi's. When he spoke, his hot breath caressed Yugi's lips like an inviting kiss. "But you want me, right?"

"I – I do." The boy admitted, his violet eyes piercing right through his counterpart. Yami smiled at those succumbing words. "Then, what are you waiting for?"

–...

Yugi froze, his eyes pierced open and he launched himself from his bed. Hastily, he looked around to see if there was anyone in his bedroom, but he was all alone. His eyes then dropped to his pants where a tent was formed.

"Dang it!" Yugi yelled and ran towards the shower, turning the heat to freezing and jumped in. He wouldn't close his eyes from the rest of the night.

* * *

The following night was as sleepless as the last one. Yugi was sitting in his bed, leaning his back against the wall, dozing off every few minutes and bumped his head, then fully awake again as to not let his dreams take over. He refused to get any rest, afraid he'd dream about his other half again. At first, he had began to play online games as a way of not falling asleep, but his eyes were so dry and tired that they began hurting looking at the screen. Then, he started reading, but the mere letters and words couldn't keep him distracted enough for his liking. His violet eyes looked at the alarmclock that read 2:16. A sigh escaped, it was still a long night.

At aroud 4:30, Yugi was sitting in the couch watching a shopping channel on the television, just as a way of keeping him occupied, when he heard a rumbling and slow noise walking down the stairs. His grandfather startled when he saw his grandson in the living-room with gloomy eyes. "Yugi? What are you doing down here?! It's the middle of the night!"

The boy shrugged, drinking more soda in the hopes of the sugar kicking in, and continued watching the boring woman on tv. His grandpa sighed, and moved over to take a seat in the armchair. When he tried to make eye-contact with him, he ignored it.

"So, Yugi, I noticed you haven't been visiting Yami lately."

He saw how Yugi's shoulders tensed, dropping the remote from his hand. His face seemed flushed by the statement. "No, I haven't." His hands reached for the remote, and he effortlessly continued surfing through the channels.

"Did something happen, perhaps?" No answer.

The old man rested his head against the armchair, innerly cursing. All he wanted was for his grandson to talk to him, but he had been distant for the past three days. Tomorrow he'd have to go to school. Not for classes though, mainly for preparing the graduation and returning books etcetera. Still, he'd have to get up at 7:30 tomorrow morning, which was in less than three hours!

"Do you remember your first kiss, grandpa?"

The old man looked up from his train of throughts, letting the random question sink in before thinking about an answer. "Well, I do, actually. It was a really long time ago."

"Did you share it with grandma?" By now, the small boy had dropped the remote in the couch and turned his full attention to his grandfather, trying hard to conjure up the old memories of his childhood so many years ago.

"Yes, it was," he smiled, thinking back about it. "Well, to be completely honest, she never kissed back."

Yugi raised a brow in confusion, and the old man continued. "I kissed your grandmother after I had proclaimed my love to her, but she didn't return it. After that, we never talked again."

Yugi's confusion only grew. "But how's that possible? I mean, you were married, right?"

"Well, yes," his grandfather smiled. "I was really young when I told her, about thirtheen I'd say. She was in love with someone else however. We went to different highschools after that. I didn't talk to her for years. And then, one day, I was working in the game shop that used to be my father's. A young woman entered, she was looking for a present for her nephew. We chatted for a bit and got along well. It took us a moment to realize that we knew each other from school. And, eventually, we got married."

Yugi's grandfather smiled proudly by the story, his grandson listening with eager interest. "And, how did it feel?" He noticed his grandfather slightly turning red by that question. "Terrible!"

"What?!"

"Absolutely terrible! I even missed, kissed her right on the chin!" The old hands pointed at a random spot on his chin to emphasise the story, making his grandson laugh. "However, when I was granted a second chance, I'll never forget my first kiss when we were both in love. It was the middle of the night, full moon, and we were walking down the pavement returning from a small gig in the city. She suggested taking a longer route near the river, and we talked for hours near the riverside."

Yugi smiled but looked away, lowering his gaze to the ground. Obviously, he was thinking about his first kiss with Yami. It had all been so well-planned from the beginning. Yami must've planned from the start to tell Yugi how he felt about him. And yet, Yugi had reacted so repulsed, so dissappointed when it had finally happened. But for the worst part, he couldn't tell why, because deep down he knew he wanted it to happen. That's why he had closed his eyes when it was about to. After thinking it over for three days at a stretch, he was now certain that he had always liked Yami but had never admitted it, simply because it felt wrong to him. He had always thought he was in love with Tea, and to now finally realize that his head was telling his heart lies, he felt confused for falling in love with a man. He had no idea how to deal with those feelings, and he didn't even know if they were 'normal'.

As dark thoughts clouded Yugi's mind again, he saw his grandfather yawning and getting up, stretching his arms in the air. "At any rate, Yugi," and the old man turned around to return to bed, "if I hadn't listened to my heart instead of my head, I would've never met your grandmother. It's a shame you never met her, she was truly wonderful."

Yugi's head rose, interpreting his grandfather's words. "What do you mean, your heart?"

"Well, you know, I knew your grandmother was in love with someone else, so my head told me to give up. But I kept fighting, because I loved her."

Violet eyes shut wide open, making the boy jump up from the coach and run towards his grandfather. He held his grandfather by his arms, slightly shaking him. "That's it grandpa, I need to listen to my heart!" the boy shouted, jolting at his grandfather's arms. The old man didn't understand a word of what he was saying, but at least he had somewhat cheered up his grandson. "Of course, Yugi. I'm glad that you finally know what to do. Now try to get some sleep before –"

Yugi ran around the room, grabbing some nearby stuff and his keys before leaving.

"Yugi! Where are you going?!"

"I gotta fix things with Yami!" he yelled back from outside.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?!"

"No!"

* * *

"KAIBA! PLEASE, JUST OPEN THE DOOR!"

Yugi had been standing outside the KC tower for five minutes, slamming on the glass door and pressing the bell for the fifthieth time. Finally, a small screen appeared above the doorbell. He was greeted by furious blue eyes. "Do you know what time it is, Motou?!"

"I know but I – is that Joey?"

On the screen, a bush of blonde hair that appeared to be Joey, was sleeping next to Kaiba in bed. The blue eyes shot at the person lying next to him, and then back at Yugi, his face astonished by what he just witnessed. "How long has this been going –"

"If I let you in, will you just shut up about it."

A few minutes later, Yugi entered the time portal room where Kaiba was sitting in his boxers on a chair, typing in coordinates to prepare the portal, while Joey was leaning against the giant computer, his arms crossed and greeting Yugi when he entered.

"Jeez, Yug'. Why do you need to go to the other side so badly? Did something happen?"

"There's something I need to fix," he answered, looking somewhat distracted at his friend that was standing dangerously close to Kaiba. He was aware that he was staring for several minutes at the odd pair both in boxers, not that he was dressed more properly in his pyjamas. His mind just couldn't process the idea of Joey and Kaiba being 'a thing', definitely with all the involved fighting and fidgeting. It did explain why Kaiba was helping him out so much...

"What? Your relationship with your boyfriend?"

Yugi froze when he heard the comment from the CEO, still staring angrily at his computer screen. Joey snickered. "I – no – shut up Kaiba, you're one to talk!"

"He has a point, Seto," Joey answered.

"Shut up, Wheeler."

After a few minutes, Kaiba handed over the bracelet and Yugi wrapped it around his wrist, standing ready in front of the portal.

"By the way, Motou," and the mentioned boy looked back at Kaiba, receiving death glares. "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you in your sleep."

–...

Yugi entered the palace where he had last time, in the main hall. After having spent an entire day here last time, he knew his way around the palace and immediately found Yami's room. The man he was looking for however, wasn't there. Akili stood inside, preparing her master's bed until she noticed the harmless other half behind the door.

"The pharaoh is still in a meeting, you can find him in the throne room."

Yugi smiled widely at the beautiful woman. "Thank you!" And he took off. Her dark eyes continued staring at the empty door, touched by how sweet the boy was to her.

In the throne room, Yami was sitting nonchalantly in the golden chair, his head sheepishly resting on his hand, trying not to fall asleep. Yesterday evening, there had been a problem with a temple they were building outside the city. It had begun collapsing and half of the work was now completely waisted. The members of the millenium items were still in a meeting as to discuss what to do with the mess and casualties, but couldn't come to an agreement. Yami was absolutely bored to death.

"Pharaoh," A young servant entered the room, followed by beautiful violet blue eyes. Yami rose from his seat, his eyes fixed firmly on his hikari. For a moment, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"We'll dismiss the matter, let's continue tomorrow," Yami spoke and raised a hand, starting to walk down the many stairs where his throne resided.

"But, my pharaoh! This matter is of utter importance! We need to find a solution before dawn!" The man who spoke was Aknadin, he was a more traditional and old-fashioned man. He had recently begun to work as Yami's right hand, because the court had agreed that Yami needed a firmer hand in order for him to produce more results as a pharaoh, much to Seto's opposing.

Yami however, ignored him and continued walking down but stopped so when Yugi spoke.

"It's alright," he said and looked at Yami, a soft smile charming his glowing eyes, "finish your work. I'll wait for you in your room. Your duty as pharaoh comes first."

Yami looked at his light who offered him a gentle reply, absorbing the tenderness in his words. It didn't entirely reassured him though. Yugi hadn't returned in three days. The last thing he wanted was for Yugi to leave because he had unfinished business as pharaoh. His eyes told him differently however. They looked self-assured. Yami raised his head and returned a small nod with a smile, promising to return soon to his other half. Something told him Yugi was more determined than ever before.

* * *

Yugi sat in Yami's room, actually he was lying in his bed, waiting for the pharaoh to return. It had been another hour and a half or so, but he was still patiently waiting for his other half to return. In the meantime, he used to opportunity to get used to Yami's smell. He had wrapped himself in Yami's covers and tried to distinguish the many fragrances of the pharaoh's odeur that made Yami Yami. Although the covers were freshly washed, he was certain he smelled familiar spices that reminded him of Yami from when they were still one person. It had always been strange how they had the same body, and yet Yami always smelled differently from Yugi. It was always more masculin and sharper, compared to Yugi's. The smell calmed down the nerves he felt for having to talk to his dark half any minute now.

In a dramatic way, Yami swung open the door and was greeted by Yugi's violet orbs shutting open. The boy quickly rose from the bed to stand up, gazing over Yami as his bed stood on a low mound. Yugi walked down the three steps to gain distance with Yami, their eyes not leaving for a moment, silence and tension cloaking down the room. He felt how his heart beat faster with every step he was closer to Yami.

"Yugi, I–"

"Don't talk," he answered abruptly, standing now in front of his darker half, scanning his eyes over the other's body. Yami even turned red by the gazing eyes lifting over his body. Both boys just stood there for a while, gazing at each other, not really knowing where to begin. Yugi didn't panick despite he had forgotten al the words he had wanted to say to Yami. He had prepared an entire speech in his head and had practised it over and over again, but now that he stood in front of the person he was supposed to speech for, words fell short for what it was he was feeling. For the first time in his life, now that he faced the source of his doubt and confusion, he had never felt so certain that everything he would say now, was the right thing to say.

"Hear me out, will ya?"

Yami nodded, feeling how Yugi wanted to grab his hands but stopped himself, thus preparing himself for rejection.

"I'm sorry I left without explaining myself the other day, but I was really confused about what had happened and what I felt for you," he shifted his eyes, raising them from the ground to face the man in front of him. "I thought about it a lot, and it made me realize something. Everything that we've been through, everything that we've shared together, it was something special and unique, something that no one else could ever understand. I had told myself so many times that I had a crush on Tea, which was probably true when I was younger, but when you came along, I think those feelings were just a facade that I felt comfortable wearing. I figured Tea didn't like me but you instead, so I dropped it and was fine knowing I would never have both. And yet still," He clutched his hands, piercing his nails through his own skin, desperately trying to fight back any tears, "I couldn't stop myself from thinking about you. Back then, I didn't understand that what I was feeling wasn't just friendship or brotherly love, it was something more. And yet I was so stupid to pretend like I could just hide it away, that maybe if I didn't pay attention to it that I would never have to come to an agreement with those feelings. So I ignored them, and after you left, I felt empty, but I was fine, because the feelings didn't return anymore. But then you returned, I saw you again, you came back for me, and I felt those same things back when we were still together. And, it, it made me happy."

Yugi saw the surprise in Yami's eyes when he said those words. Yami grabbed Yugi's hands instead so that he would stop piercing his nails in them, looking lovingly at his little light that continued pouring out those bottled up feelings, feeling somewhat proud that he finally was confident enough to do so.

"I felt special, and wanted, but most of all loved. When you kissed me in the gardens, I was trying to tell myself that we could never work out, and although I pretended to ignore I was kissing you, all my eyes longed to see was your face, Yami. You having arranged all of that for me, admitting your love to me, was all I ever wanted, but it had always been an intangible dream that I chased. That dream coming true, I couldn't believe it, so I was scared and ran from it, trying to hide it again. But I don't want to run away from it anymore. You, is all I ever wanted, and I will not hide it anymore."

All of these emotions that flowed out of Yugi reflected themselves in his glistening eyes. Yami listened intently while holding his light's hand, loving every word that Yugi sacrifised to explain his love towards his other half. Yugi held his breath, not really knowing if he should wait for Yami to react. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed his bronze counterpart on the lips, crushing against each other like hungry wolves not having eaten for weeks. Yami happily replied the kiss on his behalf, combing his slender hands through Yugi's tri-coloured hair, now kissing his forehead and after finishing, resting his forehead against his other half. Both eyes shone brightly while gazing at each other, love pouring out of them like a river. This was the start of something new and they both knew it. The very first start of their relationship, both aware that it was going to be difficult, but both also prepared for every obstacle that was about to come.

* * *

Please review! It helps :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: First love**

 **Pairing: Yami x Yugi**

 **Warning: yaoi (boyxboy) and eventually mature content, don't read if you don't like!**

 **Plot:** After Dark Side of Dimensions, Yami tries to get back into contact with Yugi by visiting Yugi's world with his spirit, but is apparently invisible to the common human eye. Desperate to see each other again, Yugi knocks on Kaiba's door to use his time portal and visit Yami in the past. But not everyone in the palace agrees of these innocent visits.

 **Note:** thanks for the reviews, I really enjoy writing this story so I'm happy to do this :) please leave some more reviews once in a while to keep my spirits up!

 **Chapter 6: first touch**

After the emotional display, they spent the rest of the 'night/morning' in bed, hugging and sharing playful kisses. They talked about everything they had gone through during the years, and the many frustrations of keeping their love for each other hidden with it. Both now realised how blind they had been for the truth. They eventually fell asleep spooning when the first sun appeared, finally having some proper sleep for the first time in three days.

Since yesterday had been exceptionaly late, Aknadin had allowed the pharaoh to sleep till midday, so that they could start the day with newborn energy and strength. A little after twelve, Isis came to wake up her master for another day of reigning. After a first knock, she entered the room, figuring the pharaoh was probably still fast asleep. When she opened the door however, she saw his light counterpart in bed, one arm out of the bed and the other tucked under his head.

"What is the meaning of this!"

Yugi woke up dazed, seeing a female figure at the door with her arms resting on her hips, before feeling Yami roll over with a groan and have a look at the source of disturbance himself. When Yugi realized it was someone from the Millenium court, he started blushing and wanted to cover his face, but was unable to since Yami had half crawled over Yugi's chest to see what was going on. They both watched how Isis stared in agony as she looked at the pharaoh sharing a bed with his other half. Her face was covered with embarassement and shame, choking her words.

"What time is it," the pharaoh asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. Isis trembled when trying to form an answer "I-I-It's midday, my Pharaoh. Your assistance is needed."

The woman kept on looking at the two males lying in bed, one pretending like everything was normal and the other turning as red as a tomato. Akili, the pharaoh's servant, walked past to begin preparing her master for the day. Only after a few minutes, Yami waved Isis out with a hand gesture to let them be. The woman launched out of the room and closed the door with more force than she could handle, panting heavily by what she had discovered. They needed to get rid of that boy as soon as possible.

* * *

"I swear by the Gods, Karim. He was lying in bed with that _boy_ who's been visiting lately."

Karim, another member of the Millenium Court whom wielded the scales, rubbed his index finger over his chin in consideration, letting the words sink in. "This is not good Isis. We cannot afford to let this information leak. If words get on the street, I'm not certain what will happen."

"That's your concern, Karim? The people?!" She tried to whisper, but her words became louder by force. "What about an heir?! You do realize their might not even be a next generation if this continues?! We need to do something about this quickly! If Aknadin finds out about this, that boy will be killed, or even worse!"

"Finds what out?"

Isis and Karim gulped when they looked at a golden eye.

* * *

It had been a few days since Yugi had admitted his love to Yami. The rest of the week, Yugi had attended school every day and then immediately after always returned to Egypt for Yami. The first time Yugi had slept over, his grandpa was inflamed with worry and anger because Yugi had forgotten to tell him. Now however, he had gotten used to it and was glad his grandson was doing better. Frankly, Yugi hadn't stopped smiling the entire week. Even his friends noticed how happy he seemed. Joey had his own interpretation of what was going on, having the slightest guess. The rest of them didn't have a clue however, but were happy for Yugi.

The gang was hanging up decorations for the graduation next week. Every pupil had to sign up for a particular job for their graduation, so the group of friends decided to work together to dress up the room. They'd be graduating next Friday, and after that summer vacations would start. Yugi was standing on Tristan's shoulders, reaching for a bunting that he knodded above the stage.

"Yugi!" Joey yelled from across the room, blowing up more balloons.

"What?!" Yugi yelled back in agitation, trying to keep his balance.

"Your zipper's down!"

Tristan held on tight to Yugi's feet when he felt Yugi reach for his zipper that was closed, almost losing his balance in the process. The boy nearly fell but managed to get down safely.

"That's not funny, Joey! Yugi could've been hurt!" Tea shot back, helping Yugi get up. Joey was still snickering from across the room before he accidentaly released a balloon, floating through the air.

"It's alright, Tea, I'm fine," Yugi smiled.

"You're such a tease, Joey," Bakura continued while folding more origami. The white-haired boy had always been the most creative of the group. He had crafted all the decorations that were now spread across the room. "I'm getting something to drink. Even my hands are sweating from this heat, it's bloody annoying."

They decided to take a break, resting on the stage that had been set there already by another group of last-years. Tristan layed plump down on the hard surface, removing his shirt in agony. "This heat is killing me!"

"Well, it's a lot worse in Egypt to be honest," Yugi smiled. He looked down and thought about Yami, his heart filling with warmth again.

"How's Yami?" Tea asked. She didn't use the same excitement as last time when she asked about the pharaoh. She had asked several times to come with Yugi, but he always made up and excuse as to why she couldn't come with him, so she had given up.

"Great!" he answered happily, "it's amazing to see what kind of pharaoh he used to be in the past."

"Must be pretty cool being friends with the ruler of Egypt, eh?" Joey asked, also having removed his shirt, leaning back on his arms to talk with his friends.

"It is," Yugi smiled and rubbed his shoulder a little embarrassed. "I saw him perform some ancient ritual yesterday to bless a newly-built temple. It surprises me how many duties pharaohs had in ancient Egypt."

"You keep talking about Yami," Bakura interupted, throwing cans of soda at every friend in the circle and took a seat next to Tea, "yesterday you explained me the entire title of 'lord of the two lands' for half an hour!"

"I did?" Yugi asked embarrassed. Had he really been talking so much about Yami the past days?

"We're not gonna lie, Yugi, but you gotta admit that you've been pretty excited lately to tell how your day was on the other side."

Yugi turned red by Tristan's comment, he noticed how Tea looked away from the conversation. "Sorry," he said, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Jeez Tristan who are you to talk! You even called me in the middle of the night squealing that you received a text from my sister! For the record, I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW THAT." The oldest guys of the group send each other death glares. Tristan had recently started dating Joey's younger sister, Serenity, but Joey didn't really like it.

"That was completely different, Joey! You knew how much I liked Serenity!" Tristan reached forward to snap back another comment, but then mischievously turned to see Yugi's red face ignoring the entire conversation. "Unless..."

Yugi looked up to see Tristan's evil smile lurking over him. The boy waved his hands in front of him as a movement to shake off whatever his friend was implying. "Whatever you're thinking right now, you're completely wrong!"

"It would explain a lot about Yugi's behaviour though. After all he's been so happy lately," Bakura added.

"Yeah, maybe Yugi has been time travelling to visit his _boyfriend_ ," Tristan snickered. Yugi glared angrily at Joey who was also laughing.

All five looked up when they heard the bell ring. Yugi gathered his stuff and hurried out of the room.

"Off to visit your boyfriend again?!" Tristan teased, yelling after Yugi. He was greeted by a proud middle finger without the boy looking back.

* * *

Yugi looked curiously over at the strange device he was holding in his hands. Sitting on his bed in lotus position, he started fidgiting on the many buttons of the disc. It unlocked soon enough, and Yugi swung it aside when the disc opened and beamed out a bright blue light.

" _It's a time disk," Mokuba smiled, offering the small device to his friend. Yugi took it and looked at the small disk. "How is this supposed to get me to the past?"_

" _Well, you activate it right here, wait for it to open, and then stand on it. After that, a light will appear and off you go! It's very much like the portal actually."_

 _His violet eyes wandered over the several buttons covering the disk. "Why are you giving me this?"_

" _Well...," and the small kid scratches his head, "Seto was sick of you dropping by, so he had it made for you."_

 _At that confessement, Yugi rolled his eyes, envisioning how the angry CEO ordered his employees around. He knew Kaiba was just sick of Yugi intervening between him and Joey._

Yugi looked at the beaming light, uncertain as to walk inside. He held his hand in the glow and saw how his hand shattered into fragments. Afraid, he pulled away, the hand quickly restoring to its original form. He closed his eyes and held his breath, jumping on the disk.

When he opened them again, he was standing inside the main hall again of the royal palace. The time disk below returned to the small original state. With the new time disk, Yugi didn't need a bracelet anymore to remain in the past, the only thing he had to remember was where he had left the time disk for him to return. The travelling was a lot smoother then the time portal, and he could use it wherever and whenever he wanted. The boy tugged away the small disk in his pocket and left to go find Yami, but turned around when he heard someone clearing his throath, the sound vibrating through the halls. He saw an old man with what appeared to be the millenium eye on the left side, his face difficult to see due to the cloak he was wearing.

"The pharaoh's busy. You'd do fine not disturbing him."

Yugi looked oddly at the man a few feet away from him. He noticed a hint of menace in his voice and decided to pick his words cautiously. "When will the pharaoh return?"

"Is that really important?" The old man raised his voice. Suddenly, Yugi remembered where he had seen the man before. He was with Yami in the throne room, sitting next to him. This was Yami's right hand.

"It is, actually." He witnessed Aknadin, as he remembered his name to be, walk forth in a steady, almost threatening pace. When he crossed paths with Yugi, he stopped, their backs turned to each other. "You have no place in this story, boy. Go home."

Violet eyes blinked when he turned to look at the man walking away. His voice had sounded so deep, was that a threat?

"Yugi." It was Akili from across the hall, carrying a pile of white clothes and other fabric. "Are you looking for the pharaoh?"

"Yes," he smiled and walked over to the maid. She slightly nodded her head and signed him to follow her. Before going to Yami however, she dropped off the laundy in a room that Yugi hadn't seen before. He saw many faces of what appeared to be other slaves, sewing and cleaning. All of them wore long white dresses with a rope tied around their waist as a sign of their ranking. When they continued walking together, Yugi tried to pursue a conversation with the silent woman. "Is that where all the slaves from the palace live?"

"We have our own rooms," she answered, "it's rather a working room."

"Aah," Yugi answered, not really knowing what to say next. He was aware Akili wasn't very talkative due to her position in this palace, although he did quite like her. She was very kind and soft, like a mother. He wondered what kind of relationship she shared with Yami.

He entered a giant room with multiple pillars, painted with beautiful stories throughout. He looked around and saw Yami standing in the middle, holding a scroll. He was talking to a man as if he was explaining something. When he saw his light across the room, Yami tugged the scroll in the unknown man's arms and walked away to great his other half.

"Yugi," and Yami wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. No matter how many times that happened, Yugi always blushed at the touch, obviously not used to it as of yet. Yami had noticed this a few times before, but always laughed it away saying he needed to do it more often so he'd be accustomed to it. "Why are you here? It's almost midnight."

"I couldn't sleep," he answered, nestling his face in Yami's cape, "and I missed you."

The pharaoh smiled, wrapping the cloak around his light as to cover him from the night's cold. "Let's call it a day then, shall we?"

Lately, Yugi had spent the day near his dark half almost every evening, this time the 8th time already. He was too nervous to sleep alone nowadays, he felt like someone was missing. Yami's warmth and hugs eased his mind, it soothed his sleep and made him dream wonderfully. Although he could try to go to sleep in his own dimension for once, he had to admit that he was too used to sleeping in his lover's arms, and honestly wouldn't even try anymore. He hadn't told his grandpa about this, but the old man never mentioned it when he saw his grandson either.

In the pharaoh's bedroom, the boys were talking about random things they had done today. Yugi was excited to tell about the work he and his friends had pulled off today for the graduation, and he kept on rambling while Akili took off the many golden jewels covering the pharaoh's body to change into his sleeping attire. Everytime he wore those, Yugi suddenly lost all words at stared at Yami's bronze skin half covered by the white dressing-gown that was open at the front. Akili wrapped a sash around his waist, leaving his chest still somewhat exposed for the teen to gaze at. The largest of the two also laid down on the bed next to his light, pulling him into a hug.

"Goodnight," and he kissed the bare skin at Yugi's neck. Yugi blushed with a smile, enjoying the warmth he felt around his body as Yami pulled him closer. "Goodnight," he whispered.

* * *

Yugi woke up from the burning sun kissing his skin. With one eye open, he saw Yami standing in the room, adjusting his cape around him. Akili stood beside him, inserting an earring.

"Do you have to leave already?" Yugi pushed himself up with his arms from the bed to have a better look at his counterpart. The pharaoh looked at the source of the words and smiled. He walked over to his little light, bending over to kiss him on the forehead. "I have work to do today, aibou. I'd love to sleep in with you, but I can't."

"When will you be back?"

"I'll make sure to return before dusk."

Yugi lowered his gaze, not really pleased with the answer. He grabbed Yami by the cape and pulled him into an inviting kiss. The tanned man curiously looked at his light when he ended the kiss, seeing a less innocent side of Yugi in his violet eyes. The eldest smirked, diving in for a kiss again. He felt how Yugi pulled harder at his clothes, urging him to get back in bed. "Yugi," he mumbled in between the kissing, barely intelligible, "I really need to go."

"Fine." The youngest rolled his eyes, rolling away from his other half to turn him his back. Yami sighed but smiled, knowing Yugi was only trying to get what he wanted with this behaviour. "You can spend the day with Mana, I'm sure she'll be of great company."

"Mana?" Yugi asked, "who's that?"

"Black Magician Girl?"

"Ah!" Yugi's smile returned from hearing her name. He hadn't spent that much time with her last time to remember her actual name. When he referred to her, he usually just called her Black Magician Girl.

The pharaoh gave his lover one deep last goodbye kiss, leaving his light counterpart alone in the chamber.

After getting ready, Yugi searched for Mana. They looked around some more in the palace, trapping some guards with Mana's magic abilities, harmlessly joking around. They were laughing when they crossed the man Yugi remembered to be Aknadin, glaring over at the pair in hatred, making him feel uncomfortable. The two chatted some more about the old days, how Mana used to play with the pharaoh, and told him all kinds of embarrassing stories she knew Yami would be furious to find out she had told. Yugi told her about the many adventures they'd been on together, from duelling Pegasus to the Seal of Orichalchos.

Yugi was dressed in the attire Yami had given him. When he walked through the palace, people greeted him like he belonged here. He couldn't help but feel comfortable, like he had finally found a place to be his true self. His interest in Egyptian culture helped of course, but for the first time in his life, he felt like he wasn't standing out, just perfectly fitting in, aside from perhaps his pale skin. It was the first time he had stayed in ancient Egypt an entire day. Since he didn't need to go to school tomorrow either, Yugi decided to stay for the night again, much to Yami's pleasing. They fell asleep like they had yesterday, Yami wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist, spooning him. The reassuring heartbeat echoed near Yugi's back, easing his mind for him to fall asleep. He couldn't imagine a day without his darker half anymore.

It was later than usual for Yami to not be already awake. Yugi opened his dreary eyes to notice that his other half was still lying next to him, half asleep. The sun was already falling in the chamber, filling the room with a bright orange colour. The warmth soothed the boy, and he nuzzled back to sleep, rubbing himself against his partner. But something disturbed him. He felt something hard poke against his back. Without giving it much thought, Yugi arched his hand between him and Yami to feel what was bothering him, when he accidentaly grabbed a rather intimate part that didn't belong to him. Yugi flushed, pulling his hand away when Yami shot awake, not really understanding what had happened.

"Yugi?" He asked, somewhat panting due to the startle, "what's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing," he answered , pushing his face in his pillow to avoid the pharaoh. The tanned man saw this behaviour and looked down, seeing how a tent had formed in his dressing gown. Turning a bright shade of red, he rolled over to lay back to back with his other half, covering his eyes with his arm in embarrassement. He felt how Yugi rolled over this time, placing a hand on the pharaoh's naked chest.

"I'm not mad, I was just – surprised."

The eldest looked over, lying on his back to take a closer look at his hikari. Their eyes met in an everlasting stare of hunger that was unpronounced. Yami tugged his hand in Yugi's hair and pushed him closer to taste his lips. His rough ones played with Yugi's soft ones, licking them gently before entering with his tongue. He still tasted the same like he had yesterday, a hint of sweetness waiting inside that aroused him. He was hardening again without even trying, too quickly turned on by his hikari's touches and small moans dying away in their kissing. When the kiss finally broke, Yugi saw the proud erection underneath Yami's clothing and turned red realizing that it was partially his fault. Yami looked at Yugi's innocent face, his body exploding in the portrayel before him.

In a swift move, he placed himself on top of his light, forcing his legs between his. Yugi groaned loudly when Yami buckled his tanned body against his, rubbing their lengtenings against each other. The eldest attacked Yugi's neck, biting down on the flesh to keep himself from moaning any louder. He repeated the thrusting in a steady but sensual way, twitching every time he heard his light moan.

"Pharaoh."

Behind the door, Aknadin emerged with a sour look on his face. He looked dreadfully to the person he had just adressed. Yami was still on top of his other half, lurking over at the old man, while Yugi looked away.

"What?" He snapped back viciously.

The tanned boy got off his lover, leaving the warm bed. The way how Aknadin stared at the two sickened him till his bones. "Mind your own business, old man."

Aknadin made no facial response whatsoever, and left, having succesfully intervened what he wanted to in the first place.

* * *

The sound of grashoppers echoed through the night, singing a repeptitive song that invited everyone to sleep. In the midst of the enormous bed, Yami lay asleep, his arms grabbing for something that wasn't there. He was all alone, no one was laying next to him as he stirred restlessly in his sleep. Even in his dreams, the pharaoh felt like something was missing, though he couldn't tell what.

Small footsteps travelled around the room. Yami heard a noise shifting his way to him, but was still too caught up in his dreamworld for him to wake up. In his subconscience, he suddenly felt a warm presence near him, forcing itself in his embrace, leaving a burning touch on his chest that ached for more. He slowly opened his dark crimson eyes to see his other half in his arms, rubbing his face in his chest.

"Yugi," he asked somewhat muddled, "why are you here. Don't you have school tomorrow?" He was about to rub his eyes to wake up, but the light's hand stopped the movement and tucked the arm around his waist again.

"I couldn't sleep. I'll stay for the night and head out tomorrow morning."

"Okay." The tired pharaoh closed his eyes again to finally have some peaceful rest now that his lover was here. It was quickly interupted however when he felt something move underneath the blankets. While looking, Yami's dull expression took hold of Yugi rambling around underneath the blankets. He didn't think much of this, his mind still too far away from the real world to realize what truly was bestowed to him. His face slumbered back to the pillow, taking comfort in the light feathering. Unbeknowst, he felt the presence he was half aware of was Yugi stir below a surface of sheets, discovering a whole new world of quivering sensations while licking Yami's chest. He ran his tongue over every inch, taking in the flavour of the tanned skin, remembering the many ingredients to create the taste of his other half. It was just like his smell, he could situate many different flavours, but yet also some that he didn't recognize. When his darker half wouldn't react to his touches, Yugi grinned, thinking that he had full charge over the other.

This time, there was a small reaction to Yugi's touch however. His hands had travelled to his lover's lower part, gently caressing the private part that emanated so much heat. He felt Yami roll his head to the side in his sleep, aware of the touches, but made no further effort. So the boy raised his hand in a softening movement, rubbing it over the length that was slowly starting to get hard. It made him slightly blush thinking that only a few days ago he had felt Yami's erection for the first time. It had envoked a somewhat undeafening curiosity that Yugi couldn't push aside in his mind. All of a sudden, he felt his insecurities eb away and replace it by a longing that he desperately wanted to fulfill. He wanted to know what Yami tasted like, what he felt like. He wanted to discover new pleasures and arouses with his other half that he hadn't known of as of yet, only heard of or had discovered for himself alone, although he wouldn't deny the fact that when he had so, he had never thought about Yami before they had actually gotten into this relationship.

The silent room was broken with a deep, long moan coming from the pharaoh. Yugi flushed, hearing the cry of satisfaction coming from Yami, lifting his own length by the return of desire. The pumping gesture quickened, unawarely waking up the dark half from his slumber. When he did so, his dark crimson eyes opened to see that his partner's face had vanished. Only after a few seconds, he realized the intesity in action down his body, heating up the arousel he felt for his other half. He turned pale, pulling aside the covers to reveal his beatiful light's face but inches away from the enormous erection in his nightrobe while his hand tightly clutched around the limb, lifting up and down. The pharaoh stared hungrily at the erotic sight until he titled his head back in pleasure, another moan escaping his lips by Yugi's touch. He was absolutely stunned, but in an extatic way, finding that his love had gotten interested in a more intimate part of their relationship, that he was no longer too shy or perhaps not ready yet to share this intimacy with his other half.

"Yugi," Yami blurted out after several minutes, feeling that he was close to coming. "Please, not," he panted, having to catch his breath to pronounce more words "not in my clothes."

The hikari smiled, his lips hovering slightly over the still dressed length, hungrily teasing it. While receeding one hand to a slower pace, the other reached for the nightrobe, somewhat tinkering with them until Yami helped himself getting rid of the clothing. Without much thought, Yugi regrabbed the hardened length that was now completely bare, softly kissing it and caressing it with his lips. He continued the quicker pace from before, while Yami continued the moaning and groaning. While doing so, he slid his tan fingers through his light's hair, slightly tugging it due to the intensity of the touches. He felt he was close, but attempted to not give in yet to let this sweet delight continue a bit longer. But then all of sudden, he felt a hot wetness enclosing around his erection, his other half sucking hard on it while his hand was now around testicles, playing with them. The eldest whimpered softly, holding back the burning desire of raping his hikari's mouth, while the grip on Yugi's hair became tighter, making the boy moan as well. The vibrating in his mouth didn't help stopping himself from coming even quicker. He felt Yugi's lips nibbling, his tongue circling around, his teeth softly plunging in the flesh, and Yami just moaned louder and louder, escaping Yugi's name one in while without even intending to. His eyes rolled back, feeling his climax taking over soon after, releasing a loud groan when he felt his seed escaping his body. Yugi continued running his mouth over the length in Yami's peak of pleasure, tasting the creamy white that escaped from it, swallowing it whole. He slowed down the pumping when he felt his lover unwind, hearing and feeling the hard beating in his chest, until he just resulted to teasing licks and kisses. Yugi looked up, making eye contact with Yami whom was looking down, his face still red and flustered from coming. However, it soon turned into a chuckle that died away the awkward situation of Yugi's mouth still lurking over the by now limp length.

"You could've woken me up for that," Yami spoke, dragging Yugi to him so that the boy was lying on top of him between his still spread legs. His body felt cool against Yami's that was still boiling from the act of pleasure.

"I did, eventually, didn't I?"

Yami smiled by Yugi's remark, nuzzling his nose in his other half's hair. The boy slowly starting rubbing himself against his darked half, making Yami aware of Yugi's erection.

"I'm hard," he whispered in Yami's ear so sensually, almost inviting like he had to do something about it. Yugi, whom was still completely dressed in pyjamas from his own world, a casual black tank top and grey shorts, continued the thrusting movement and moaned silently in Yami's neck while kissing it softly. "I want you inside of me, Yami."

At that confession, Yami's eyes shot wide open. He felt himself getting hard again just by those words, if he could he wanted to fuck Yugi senseless here and now, for hours, never stopping this moment.

"I can't," he said, still tempted by the rubbing he felt against his own bare, now hard erection.

"Why not?" Yugi rose from his other half's embrace, his hands holding Yami's wrists to pin them aside. His violet eyes looked deeply into Yami's, screaming out for him to fuck him hard, and yet he couldn't. The boy released his grip around Yami's wrists and pulled of the tank top, tossing it aside, showing his beautiful milky skin rising up and down near his chest. He felt Yami lurk over his bare chest, like they were caressing his naked skin, and he absolutely loved it. Yugi wanted more that just Yami's eyes to touch him, he wanted to feel his hands on every part of him, stroking him, loving him and pleasing him.

"We don't have any oil or lubrification. I don't want to hurt you." Yami admitted, still staring hungrily at the half naked man above him.

"Dang it," Yugi whispered, obviously frustrated by all this. He had come with the right intentions to the other world, but never once had that thought crossed his mind. Not that it mattered, it's not like he had a bottle lying around in his house either.

"Although," Yami continued, rolling Yugi over so that he was lying by his side, the tanned figure soon after crawling on top of him, "I could help you out like you just did with me." He smirked, his face lowering to a more private part of Yugi. Yugi stared at the ceiling until he felt Yami's hot mouth latched onto his erection, buckling his hips in the process.

"Oh please, Yami! Don't stop!

* * *

Aaaand I leave the rest to your imagination... Prepare for extra lemons next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: First love**

 **Pairing: Yami x Yugi**

 **Warning: yaoi (boyxboy) and eventually mature content, don't read if you don't like!**

 **Plot:** After Dark Side of Dimensions, Yami tries to get back into contact with Yugi by visiting Yugi's world with his spirit, but is apparently invisible to the common human eye. Desperate to see each other again, Yugi knocks on Kaiba's door to use his time portal and visit Yami in the past. But not everyone in the palace agrees of these innocent visits.

 **Chapter 7: first time**

"Are you sure he won't get mad?" Mana asked, turning her head towards her friend whom was sitting next to her in the carriage.

"I never said he wouldn't get mad," Yugi smiled at his friend, "I said he wouldn't be mad with me."

Mana sighed, tugging her hat down to cover her face. It had been Yugi's idea to leave the palace, and at first she had throught of his act as heroic and all. Now she was scared at Yami's reaction, because she knew he hated it when they mingled in his business. Back when they had been kids, Atem had always been silent but caring. He hated surprises and even more when someone had to help him out. She remembered how she had one time climbed a tree to retrieve the ball. He wouldn't talk to her for days simply because he was mad Mana had to risk hurting herself because he couldn't (his father always got furious when Atem did something dangerous).

The girl looked over at the pharaoh's other half, analyzing how alike the boy was from Yami. Except for his skin and eyes, they looked so much alike. Atem was a bit taller but it was barely noticable, and Yugi had a slender and more delicate figure. You could tell he wasn't used to fighting or working in a burning sun all day. In fact, Mana thought of his milky white skin as angelic. It was so pure and graceful, she wondered if he too, just like Atem, was blessed by the gods.

When they arrived near the pyramid, Yugi jumped off the carriage and offered Mana a hand, before they unpacked the many vases they had brought with rice, fruit and water. A few slaves looked oddly at the pair, carrying the heavy pots down and taking out small cups to pour the meals in. Yugi began filling the plates with rice and vegetables, and handed them out to two small kids curiously passing by. Mana stood at the water barrel with a ladle, an old woman gulping down every drop. After a while, the slaves around them came closer to fetch their part of the share, adults helping their kids eating and old men smiling for having a decent meal after such a long time. The atmosphere was festive, the people queued in lines to receive a meal happily served by Yugi. They thanked the boy, blessed him, pulled him in for a hug. Mana watched as Yugi made his first contact with the Egyptians who were excited to meet the generous boy. He would make a great Pharaoh.

After about half an hour, almost all the vases were empty and were loaded back on the carriage by some younger slaves eager to help. Yugi sat amongst some children, playing along with an ancient rhyme with hand gestures that he still had to learn. Each time he made a mistake, the children laughed because he had again lost the game. Yugi smiled and tried to do it again.

"Yugi, what are you doing."

He noticed how the kids ran away to their parents. When he looked up, he met dark crimson eyes blocking the burning sun on his skin. Yami's eyes flamed with anger that he did not show, but Yugi saw it anyway. "We just wanted to help out."

"We?!" He repeated, looking around to see, aside from the many staring faces of the slaves that were so close to their pharaoh for the first time, Mana hiding behind some people from her childhood friend. Yami rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to Yugi. "I told you already, I can't keep doing this as a pharaoh, Yugi. I thought you understood."

Yugi stood up, placing his hand on his other half's shoulder. "That's why I'm doing it."

Yugi smiled when Yami sighed, deciding to leave the matter as it was and walked away. The children from before came back and tugged at Yugi's clothes. "Are you leaving?" one of them asked.

"Yugi," Yami spoke more harshly, gazing over his shoulder, "let's go. Say goodbye to your friends."

He watched his light get on his knees to talk to the kids, whisper something in their ears and then look at Yami and giggle. The pharaoh raised his head, as if he would hear the conversation if he did so, before Yugi followed him.

As the three were sitting in the carriage, returning to the palace, Yami slightly ticked Yugi's leg with his foot to get his attention. His violet eyes looked over, seeing his dark half smiling. "I'm proud of you," he said, and looked away. Yugi smiled.

* * *

Wide violet eyes gazed over dozens of packages and brands, scimming through the different texts printed on the small boxes. He felt absolutely hopeless. Everything looked the same although the explanation said not. After reading the different types, smells and tastes, Yugi decided to scan through the prices, searching for the cheapest. His hand almost grabbed for it, but then he withdrew. He didn't want some cheap lube inside of him and then afterwards find out it gave him rashes, so he looked at the more famous brands of which he had heard once, and then sighed. This was hopeless, absolutely hopeless.

All in all, he probably stood there for about fifteen minutes, many people having entered and left the pharmacy. Eventually, he just grabbed a random bottle that wasn't too expensive nor too cheap, and scurried down the cashdesk. He felt his cheeks burning up when he stood in line, right after a young man carrying a child and behind him of an older woman with a cane. His hands covered the package completely as to not show anyone his satanistic practicions in bed, like they were oh so uncommon and pagan. He swallowed uneasily when the young man walked away with his purchases, hesitently stepping forward and placing the bottle of lube on the desk.

"You need condoms with that?"

The man behind the counter wouldn't even look at him, he was busy tapping some stuff on the touchscreen without acknowledging whoever was standing before him. Yugi gazed restlessly over his shoulder, wondering if the old woman had heard that.

"No," he answered, with a higher pitch than he had intended. After his answer, the cashier looked up , having a closer look at his young client in front of him. He stared questionably at the boy in front of him, making Yugi turn completely red, sweat pouring down his forehead.

"Contraceptive is good to prevent pregnancy, however, condoms prevent STDs."

Yugi was about to faint. This man probably thought that he was about to have sex with his girlfriend for the first time. This couldn't be happening.

"I-I-I don't need them." he answered somewhat blasting, like he was short on air.

"Are you sure?" The pharmacist made sure to emphasise that last word in his sentence.

Yugi whimpered when he felt the old woman behind him peeking over his shoulder as to see what this conversation was about. She gasped when she looked at the young boy in front of her, her face of disdain. Yugi's eyes were as wide as he could get them, his body shaking along at the embarrassing display where he was starring as the main character. "Just give me the condoms."

The pharmacist agreed and typed in the condoms as well. Yugi wasn't really pleased when he found out the condoms doubled the total price of his purchases, but wanted to leave that hellpit as fast as possible, especially when he felt all those eyes staring at him when he left the queue. This better be worth it.

* * *

"I brought the lube."

Yami's darker eyes lurked over Yugi's violet ones, an expression of shock somewhat gathered on his face, soon turning into laughter. Yugi gazed annoyingly at his other half. "Don't laugh! It was embarrassing enough already to buy it," he answered and watched the floor with a red face.

"I'm sorry aibou," Yami continued and swept away a tear, holding in more chuckles when he watched Yugi's face. "It was just, you looked so adorable when you said that with that bottle of lube proudly swinging in the air."

For as far as it was possible, Yugi's face turned ever redder by those words. He refused eye-contact with the pharaoh when he gained distance, stubbornly keeping his eyes locked on the floor. When he did look him in the eyes, Yami's expression had changed from amused to hungry, with dark eyes so intense that Yugi felt like he was drowning in them. He felt enchanted for a moment when Yami firmly held his hands and made Yugi look at him.

"Are you sure about this?" His deep voice asked sincere, the mood inside the room suddenly changing. He wouldn't do anything to Yugi if he didn't want him to.

"I –" but Yugi stopped for a moment when he was engulfed with the determination of Yami's eyes, his voice stolen by the intensity. "I've never been so sure in my life about anything," he admitted in a shaking voice, his lips curling up slightly when he smiled at his other half. "I want to share everything that I have with you," and he kissed Yami's hands which were still cupped around his, "so that I can finally show you how much I love you."

The smaller boy guided the taller one towards the bed. Yugi went to sit on it, guiding Yami down with him as he laid down on the bed, their lips inches away from each other. He was waiting for Yami to kiss him, showing him affection and longing through his bright eyes, offering Yami a feeling of submission and tenderness. Before Yami kissed his lips however, he closed his eyes and kissed the smaller boy on his forehead after brushing away the golden bangs with his hand. He held Yugi's chin to slightly tumble it to the left, and gently yet ferociously whispered in his ear: "then I shall take all that you share with me."

Yugi realized how that mere whisper in his ear made him moan with every letter falling from his lover's lips. He held his breath as Yami finally clashed his lips against his, brushing them roughly against each other, already familiar with the sensation that paired with it. He forced his tongue against Yugi's, demanding an urgent entrace inside his cavern, his tongue trancing down and remembering every part of his mouth, tasting every bit of what was Yugi. The said boy obediently let Yami explore every part of it, moaning slightly in the kiss, the sound echoing and vibrating through their tongues fighting over dominance. He had kissed Yami plenty of times before, each time so soft and tender, it almost scared him how different it felt this time. He had to fight for Yami not to molest his cavern with his tongue, the strange sensation quivered through his slender body like he had never felt it before. He didn't know what to feel yet. It felt heavenly and yet so strange, almost challenging. The boy groaned when the taller one above him changed from caressing his tongue to his lips, biting in the soft pink flesh of his other half, trembling under the sensation of the sound the boy under him made. After the longing kiss, Yami slowed down the pace and held Yugi's face with his hands, looking lovingly at the person below him who looked back at him with a flustered face. He rested his lips above Yugi, waiting patiently for him to come and explore the other one's taste. Yugi slightly tilted his head and changed the atmosphere of their lovemaking by giving Yami gentle, featherlike kisses, his tongue gently brushing over Yami's lips and slowly diving in before it was wrapped in a moist warmth of the other's tongue. Yami enjoyed the feeling of Yugi's gentle exploring compared to his, losing himself in the fragile touches of his lover. The tanned man's hand rolled Yugi's head aside after a while to nible on his cheekbone and then earlobe, the heavy breathing driving Yugi insane. The younger boy made the most delicate and light noises of pleasure when Yami traced his tongue off Yugi's neck, eventually setting his teeth around the collarbone. His voice pitched at the hard touch of the other man and yet made his head tumble back in relaxation, enjoying the intensity of the bite that left behind a loving bruise.

Yugi looked with only one eye open at his lover, sending him a warm and loving smile. "You're beautiful," Yami spoke softly and pulled Yugi into another kiss, this time shorter and less aggressive. Their lips released, leaving Yugi somewhat disappointed when he no longer felt Yami's warmth anymore. He closed his eyes feeling vulnerable when his King tugged down the Egyptian robe from his shoulders, showing the first of his naked skin that he was about to devour. Yami decided to firstly remove all the golden jewelery that covered Yugi's shoulders, waist and arms, and then removed his own to avoid any obstacles. When he finished, the man hungrily stared down at the younger one underneath him, taking in every inch of his bare shoulders and neck. Yugi felt himself blush under the intense stare. "I'm nervous," he admitted, his eyes looking sincere and moist at the man above him. Everything that he had felt up until now, it was great, but he couldn't supress the fear that he felt dwelling in his body, along with the lust and frustration.

Yami's eyes shifted in care, slowly revealing more of Yugi's skin, admiring his delicate skin and slender chest. "You're not alone." He saw how Yugi relaxed by his answer, closing his eyes again implying for him to continue. Yami smirked and wetted his finger by tugging it in Yugi's mouth. The mere view heated his body immensily. He pulled out his finger from Yugi's warm mouth, hovering it over one nipple, drawing circles around it as the other one was being molested by his mouth. Yugi's moans became louder with every second and Yami was starting to have a hard time restraining himself. "Ooh, Yami," Yugi whispered from his delicate lips, the words escaping his mouth without realization, as if the act felt so natural. The prickling sensation made Yugi hard, he felt how his lust was growing between his legs, unable to contain these feelings any longer. He used his hands to slide through the pharaoh's hair, urging him to continue his quest of this wonderful sensation. Yami blessed his chest with a few more kisses before exploring the lower part of it. He licked every inch of it, the white skin tasting salty and yet sweet. He rested his lips right above Yugi's groin, kissing and licking the soft part of his body. Yugi firmly shot his eyes closed as Yami swallowed hard, feeling the muscles in his neck brush against his erection. The simple act escaped a loud moan from the boy. Yami smirked by the results of his work.

Yugi's hands grabbed the blanket underneath him tightly as if his life depended on it. Yami took his pleasure in torturing his other half, continuing the gentle kisses on his belly, shifting to the inside of his thigh, his face brushing the fabric draped around Yugi's hardening. Yugi tugged his hands in Yami's hair, pulling his face to the source of his frustration. Yami smirked. "You act so desperate Yugi," pulling him into another crushing kiss, releasing the other's lips whom were obviously begging for more. "How much do you want it?" he asked in a playful manner, touching Yugi's groin with his hand, the boy stiffening under the sensation. Yugi gasped. He felt every inch of his body increasing in frustration. He glared angrily at Yami who obviously enjoyed the teasing. When Yami dove his hands under his robe this time, Yugi felt his heart racing with the sudden touch, whimpering as Yami brushed his hand over the bare flesh of his erection. "Yami," he managed to escape, "please."

The pharaoh all but smirked, waiting for him to continue. Yugi groaned in frustration. "Please, I want this. I want you. Please."

Yugi opened his mouth again to let Yami slid his fingers in, wettening them with his saliva. Yami felt a hard twitch in his own growing erection at the sight. He lowered his head and released his other half's throbbing erection from the piece of clothing, carelessly throwing it aside. With his other hands still firmly holding onto the blankets, Yugi raised his other over his mouth when he released anouther high-pitched moan when he finally felt Yami's lips touch his bare flesh. As the pharaoh's lips softly kissed the foreskin, gently licking the sides of the length and rushing his tongue in cirles around the tip, Yugi couldn't stop the noises of pleasure that kept escaping his mouth. When Yami took the entire length in his mouth, he practically yelled out in pleasure, focusing not to come after a mere two seconds. With every pumping move Yami made with his mouth, Yugi felt his erection throbbing against the hot tongue around it. Yami moaned slightly when he took in all of Yugi, sending sensational vibrations through Yugi's spine.

"Oh, Yami!"

Yami groaned at those words, feeling his own erection waiting in frustration for the same feeling. He signaled Yugi to remove his one hand from his mouth so that he would stop retaining the beautiful sounds of pleasure he made, while his other hand gently stroke the entrace of the younger boy with his still wet fingers. He brushed his fingers lightly around the entrace, making Yugi get used to the feeling first, with the erection still in his mouth. After a few seconds, Yami pushed one finger inside, feeling Yugi jolt at the sudden sensation. The said boy arched up, looking down at the gorgeous sight of Yami devouring his cock and tugging his fingers playfully inside of him. "Fuck!" He yelled and dropped his back on the bed again, unable to move his muscles when a second finger entered. "Don't stop!"

He slid inside a third finger making Yugi thrust his groin forward, letting Yami penetrate his fingers even deeper. He pressed his nails in Yami's skin, almost tugging at his hair, pushing his cock deeper in Yami's throat, unable to contain himself anymore. As he was practically fucking Yami's mouth, he came with a loud moan, yelling Yami's name. Yami groaned when Yugi was losing himself in the sensation, probably not realizing that he was deep-throathing his other half. Yami tasted the seamen of his lover in his mouth, forced to swallow it since Yugi was pressing his erection hard in Yami's throath. When Yugi's orgasm finally died down, Yami slid out his fingers and popped the erection out of his mouth, panting heavily as he wiped away some of the white substance dripping down from his lips. His eyes glowed slightly red when he took in the sight of Yugi laying defeated on his bed, sweat glimmering over his entire body and his chest rising up and down in a fast pace. Yami leaned over and thrusted his tongue inside Yugi's mouth again, harassing the cavern. Yugi pushed him away, struggling to breathe. "Don't do that now!" he fired back, resting on his elbows. He blushed embarrassed from having tasted himself by licking Yami's tongue. Yami chuckled at his reaction, Yugi's face flustered. "It's disgusting," he whispered and looked down, suddenly taking hold of the enormous erection lifting Yami's robe. He stared questioned at the provoking length still covered by Yami's clothed appearance. Yami leaned forward again to cup his face in his hand, looking challengingly at him. "I like how you taste. It's sweet." Yugi's face was by now so red, the remark somehow disgusted and yet flattered him. He was relieved that Yami liked how he tasted.

When silence fell upon the room, Yami withdrew his body again to lift the robe over his head, joining the other piece of garment in the room. Yugi stared in shock at the pride erection at Yami's lower region, dumb-struck by the length of it. Only then he realized Yami probably had been fighting back a large hunger to thrust himself inside the boy he had been pleasuring first.

"I–I–I don't know if that's gonna fit!" he spoke somewhat panicked, dumbfounded by his lover's red-glowing cock. Yami laughed at his reaction, covering Yugi's body with his own, feeling actual skin-to-skin contact for the first time. Yami's body was burning in heat from the bottled up frustration he had to endure while pleasuring Yugi. He was going to fuck him so hard tonight that he wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

The feelings of their bodies stroking together made both of them moan, even bringing Yugi's groin back to life already so soon after his orgasm. Yami tugged his hair to widen the area around Yugi's neck, sucking it hard as he brushed his erection against Yugi's. Both men panted heavily at the frictional touch of flesh against flesh, a burning heat emenating from the area around their hips.

"Tell me what you want," Yami whispered in Yugi's ear while continuing the pumping gestures. Yugi's back arched at the aching need he felt in his body. He tried to pant an answer but found his mouth locked due to the pressuring heat. He couldn't stand this taunting pleasure anymore. Yami pressed their thighs together, urging for an answer. "I," Yugi panted, his eyes rolling back when he felt Yami press his erection against his again, "I, I want you," he spoke first softly before pressing his nails hard in Yami's back, shaking his head in frustration driven wild by the repeated thrusts. "I want you Yami!" He yelled harder. "I want everything of you inside of me! Take me, please!" He whimpered, throwing back his head when Yami stopped the aching teases with his cock, gazing upon the submissive position Yugi showed himself with, his legs spread white open and his arms still on Yami's back. "Say my name," Yami demanded with glaring eyes, reaching for the bottle of lube and squeezing out an amount of the gel, seductively rubbing it across his own hardening, gently brushing some at Yugi's entrance, and then with a still slightly slippery hand reaching down to grab Yugi's erection, squeezing it tightly. "AH! YAMI! No, no," Yugi gasped, placing his hand on Yami's that was holding his cock, pulling it away so that he could hover his lips along Yami's. "Atem, my pharaoh, my other half," he whispered in Yami's ear in the brief moment of silence and utter despair, "take all of me."

Yami moaned loudly at Yugi's words, immediately followed by a hard thrust pushing inside Yugi's entrance. The boy yelled out his lungs at the sudden movement, almost biting Yami's tongue as he had again crushed their lips together in an urging kiss. The said boy couldn't even keep his mouth on Yami's due to his constant quivering and moaning. The pain he felt was unbearable and yet sensational at the same time. He desperately wanted Yami to pull out and yet back in as well. The energy around him blurred his view and victimised him into an overwhelming delight of lust, pain and frustration. Frustration from all the years that he had fallen for this man without admitting to his own feelings. Frustration from all the years of bottled up urges that he denied to satisfy with his other half. Yami thrusted inside so violently, it was like he wanted to make up for all the missed oportunities of lovemaking that they had denied themselves in the past. He wanted Yugi to scream out his name louder, he wanted to thrust in deeper, he wanted everything of his other half that he could offer.

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled, no screamed, buckling up his hips in the air, his eyes shut closed due to the enormous amount of enjoyment, "PLEASE, MORE! FASTER, DEEPER, HARDER, ANYTHING!"

Yami plugged his teeth in Yugi's shoulder, slightly lifting the boy's hips to thrust even deeper, locking Yugi's legs over his shoulders. Yugi's back was practically being pushed into the bed when he felt Yami reach the most sensitive spot in his body. He moaned so hard Yami had to restrain himself from coming. He plunged in and out, completely pulling his cock out to immediately thrust it back in in an aggressive and violent movement. Yugi's legs sprung straight through the sky when he felt Yami fill him up again with his entire length. His eyes shot back and he looked dazzled at the ceiling, trying to hide the continuous moans that gradually turned louder and louder.

"Don't hold back," Yami managed to speak and continued pushing at highest speed, offering Yugi the ultimate ability of his pleasuring.

"THAT'S IT, YAMI, I'M, I'M COMING."

Soon after, Yugi felt a tingling warmth fill up his entire body, running from head till toe when he came for the second time, fragments of the white substance spraying over his sweating chest. Yami groaned loudly at the gorgeous sight, thrusting back and forth a few more times before he felt his own body give into the pleasure, surrendering to his orgasm. He filled up his other half with his seed and gradually slowed down the pace of his thrusting. Eventually he stopped and plumped down on Yugi's body, the trails of Yugi's cum painting his chest as he panted heavily on top of his other half. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

While Yugi had come to find a moment to close his eyes in a defeated fatigue, his eyes quickly bursted open when he felt Yami continuing his thrusting actions inside his now filled entrance. He looked half beaten at the pharaoh who was by now continuing pushing his still hardened cock inside Yugi with a desperate and almost hurting face.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, somewhat angry that he nonchalantly continued his probing actions without any warning. Yugi whimpered slightly when Yami pushed in deeper, kissing his cheeckbone softly. "I'm still hard," he admitted, and continued the frivolous act, his voice almost pleading for a second round, unable to hold himself back.

Yugi closed his eyes at the newly awoken sensations. He shook his head, he doubted his body could take any more, and he covered his face with his hands in distress. Yami grabbed his wrists and gently placed them above Yugi's head, his needy eyes begging Yugi for more. "Please," he whispered, nibbling on Yugi's neck. Nevertheless, Yami continued the pumping and took up the pace again, his moans echoing in Yugi's ear as he couldn't stop his own body from fucking Yugi senseless. The small boy wailed silently as he felt the same adrenaline rush through his veins. He was still quivering from his last orgasm and found himself almost unable to come any more. He struggled into Yami's grisp who still held Yugi's wrists above his head, looking down at the beautiful sight of his lover admitting to the aching need of wanting more. Yugi whined, despite the fact that he was trying to get away from Yami's grisps, he was loving the wrestling abuse that Yami forced onto him. He moaned every time Yami pushed his erection deeper. The pace was very calm and slow, but also very sensational. Yami felt his blood boil as he took in all of Yugi, endorsing the sight of his struggling lover fighting the urge of wanting more, listening to the beautiful singing of his loud, deep moans every time he penetrated him. Yami's blood boiled and soon after he came for a second time, filling up his love with more of himself, stroking Yugi's hardening a few more times so that he too rose to another orgasm that dazzled his senses. The pharaoh withdrew from Yugi's entrance, plumping down on the bed beside Yugi with an aching body. He couldn't even move his own legs anymore to slightly shove left and give his other half some more space on the bed. Both men panted restlessly, their breathing breaking the silence of the room.

Yugi turned his head to meet darker eyes, he crawled close to him and tugged his head against the tanned chest. Yami struggled to lift his arms around Yugi but eventually managed.

"Yami?" Yugi asked after a few minutes of silence and a more steady breathing. Yami answered with a 'hmm' as a sign that he was listening but to tired to talk.

"I love you." Yami hastily opened his eyes to catch the expression on Yugi's face when he had said those words. They had appeared so briefly that he had barely heard him. The pharaoh smiled, pulling Yugi tighter in his embrace and caressing his back. "You're my whole world, aibou," and he kissed his shoulder gently. "I love you too."

-...

Outside of the bedroom, Karim shifted his feet in unease, relieved that it was over, but disgusted at the same time. He turned around and left to find the other members of the Millenium Court.

* * *

It's been a while since I updated, sorry for that... I hope the lemon makes up for it!

I don't know when I'll be able to update the next chapter tbh, I haven't finished it either, so it could take a while. Thanks for waiting though!


End file.
